TRADUCCIÓN - THE BODYGUARD
by linis93
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un cantante de fama mundial que se convierte en desesperación y miedo cuando un acosador quiere hacerle daño.
1. Una Nueva Asignación

**Capítulo 1: Una Nueva asignación**

Kurt Hummel sabía que estaba jodido. Ser brutalmente atado y atado a una silla por sus extremidades con cinta adhesiva, él entrecerró los ojos para tratar de averiguar dónde estaba. Frunció el ceño cuando él llegó a la conclusión de que fue tomado como rehén en lo que parecía ser un sótano. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz parpadeante en el techo, que hizo toda la situación aún más inquietante y aterrador. Sólo había una sola puerta que el podría usar para escapar, pero desde que el estaba involuntariamente casado con la silla, no podía levantarse y correr. Mientras estaba agradecido de que su agresor no le vendó, se enfureció de que otro pedazo de cinta adhesiva cubría completamente la boca.

Trató de gritar. Trató de pedir ayuda. Él hizo todo lo que pudo en el momento en que se encontró y suspiró. Odiaba ser vulnerable e incapaz de moverse. Tenía que salir de aquí. Mientras se acomodaba en su silla una vez más, Kurt decidió tomar el tiempo para recordar lo que había sucedido antes de su secuestro.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo esto?

De repente, oyó pasos que descienden en la sala y él sintió que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Podría ser Blaine? El realmente esperaba eso. Desde que Blaine era su guardaespaldas, Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó a los dioses. El esperaba que los pasos pertenecieran a Blaine ya que era el hombre que había jurado protegerlo. Y salvarlo.

Y la única puerta de la habitación se abrió, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y él sintió que su corazón se aceleró en un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que habría sido médicamente imposible. Por favor que sea Blaine! Por favor que sea Blaine!

Pero tan pronto como se encontró con los ojos del hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación, se quedó sin aliento por debajo de la cinta adhesiva sobre la boca y si tenía la capacidad de hablar, habría soltado un grito que le hiela la sangre por ahora. El hombre que estaba delante de él al instante notó la conmoción de horror que estaba claramente grabada en el rostro de Kurt y él soltó una risita oscura que infundió temor en el corazón de Kurt.

"Eres mío", dijo el hombre sonriendo susurró antes de dar un paso más cerca, haciendo que Kurt sollozara por la derrota. "No deberías haber tratado de huir y esconderte de mí, Kurt.

Kurt estaba jadeando y sudando profusamente ahora. ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

"Nadie puede salvarte ahora," el hombre sonrió cuando Kurt comenzó golpeando desesperadamente en su asiento.

Todo se volvió negro y ahora lo último que recordaba haber pensado Kurt era por su guardaespaldas. BLAINE! ¡Te necesito! Sálvame! Por favor, no me dejes ...

* * *

Hace más de un mes ...

Blaine Anderson lanzó un puño de izquierda, que se profundizó en el lienzo de cuero de su saco de boxeo. A medida que el saco de boxeo se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de girar de nuevo hacia Blaine, arremetió con un cruzado de derecha y antes de Blaine sabía, que se acercaba la puesta del sol. Se quitó los guantes de boxeo y agarró una botella de agua. Después de calmar su sed, tomó una toalla y se limpió con el fin de deshacerse de la gran cantidad de sudor que cubría su cuerpo descubierto. Blaine salió corriendo de su gimnasio y entro a la ducha.

Media hora más tarde, Blaine se encontró comiendo su cena casera que estaba compuesto simplemente de mac y queso. Sonó el timbre que causó que Blaine saltara. ¿Quién estaría en la puerta en este momento? Blaine pensó mientras se levantaba y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Mejor que no sea Nick y Jeff porque yo estoy cansado de ver frente a mí sentirme celoso y triste porque estoy solo. Blaine siguió debatiéndose y preguntarse quién estaba tocando su puerta, pero cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje de abrir, se congeló.

El hombre que estaba de pie en su porche era un extraño. Llevaba un suéter de gran tamaño que se combina con jeans azul oscuro y un par de mocasines. El hecho de que él era un gigante en comparación con la altura de Blaine (que odiaba todo el tiempo que sus amigos íntimos a menudo le llamaran hobbit ) lo sorprendió aún más. A medida que el hombre frente a él estuviera arrastrando los pies torpemente, finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Hola, mi nombre es Finn Hudson y supongo que usted es Blaine Anderson. Estoy en lo cierto?" -preguntó el hombre.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos con recelo mientras mentalmente se preparó para utilizar la autodefensa en caso de que este hombre que se hace llamar Finn fuera a atacarlo. "Sí, soy Blaine. ¿Y como puedo ayudarte?"

Finn arqueó una ceja, "Sí, tengo una oferta de trabajo que tengo la intención de hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?"

La respiración de Blaine estaba detenida. Oferta de trabajo? Este hombre quiere ofrecerme un trabajo? Después de pasar unos segundos pensando para sus adentros, Blaine volvió a la realidad y asintió distraídamente. "Claro, adelante"

Blaine se hizo a un lado y se apoyó en la puerta principal mientras permitía a Finn entrar en su casa. Cerrando la puerta, Blaine se volvió para ver Finn caminando hacia su comedor. Debe tener hambre. Mejor iré a ofrecerle algo para comer.

"Um, ¿tienes hambre? Tengo algunas sobras de pizza en la nevera." Preguntó Blaine y Finn negó con la cabeza.

"Prefiero ir al grano ahora y terminar con esto", respondió Finn y se dirigía a la habitación de al lado, que pasó a ser el salón de Blaine. Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas de color beige, poniéndose cómodo antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver a Blaine sentarse en el sofá de cuero frente a él.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esta oferta de trabajo de que esta hablando?" Blaine preguntó inquisitivamente.

Finn se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y se enderezó, "Yo soy el director de un famoso cantante y actor que recientemente se ha convertido en el blanco de un acosador desconocido. Este 'acosador' ha estado enviando amenazas de muerte y otras varias cartas inquietantes y mi cliente necesita protección inmediata ".

Blaine frunció el ceño. Actor? Cantante? Oh no, no protejo celebridades. Protejo los funcionarios del gobierno y solía proteger al Presidente por el amor de dios. Pero no, no quiero involucrarme con una celebridad, porque yo no puedo con todo el drama allí.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero no. No protejo celebridades, Sr. Hudson. Para ser sincero, la última vez que fui el guardaespaldas de una celebridad, terminó mal y tuve que renunciar. Sólo protejo a los políticos y el funcionarios de gobierno ". Blaine dijo y de inmediato vio los hombros de Finn desplomarse de la decepción.

"Pero lo que si te digo que la persona que quiero que protejas no es otro que Kurt Hummel." Finn respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos cuando vio a Blaine jadear al escuchar el nombre de Kurt. Blaine sabía quien era Kurt Hummel. Es uno de los artistas más exitosos de la industria de la música y ha vendido más de 12 millones de copias de su más reciente álbum Courage. Blaine negaría si alguien le pregunta, pero, en secreto, tiene muchas de las canciones de Kurt en su iPod. Pero más que nada, Blaine en realidad tiene un enamoramiento secreto de él.

"K-Kurt-t H-Hummel?" Blaine luchó para decir ya que su voz temblaba nerviosamente.

"Eso es correcto. Y él es mi hermano también." Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como resultado de escuchar las palabras de Finn. Hermano? De el único Kurt Freaking Hummel?

"Tú eres el hermano de Kurt Hummel?" Blaine soltó y Finn se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Sí, y realmente me preocupo por él y quiero que seas su guardaespaldas personal." La respiración de Blaine se hizo pesada mientras miraba hacia abajo, pensando si debía aceptar la oferta o rechazarla.

"¿Pero es consciente de las amenazas de muerte y las cartas que has dicho?" Blaine tuvo que preguntar.

Finn miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Blaine. "Él sabe que está siendo acosada, pero no las ha visto."

La boca de Blaine se abrió por la sorpresa. "Entonces, ¿cómo voy a protegerlo si no está completamente consciente de toda la situación? Sr. Hudson, tiene el derecho de saberlo."

Finn finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Blaine, "Creo que es lo mejor. Él no necesita saberlo todo porque se asustaría si lo sabe."

Blaine frunció el ceño, sin creer en Finn. "Bueno, creo que volviendo loco es el tipo de reacción de una persona tiene cuando se entera de que alguien lo quiere muerto!" La voz de Blaine se levantó como él quería conseguir su punto.

Finn suspiró: "Está bien, está bien se lo diré todo así que, volviendo a la pregunta:.. ¿Va a ser su guardaespaldas personal?"

Blaine cruzó las piernas y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Si digo que sí, tengo que proteger a mi ídolo, Kurt Hummel! Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida! Sí, lo haré! Pero no ... Kurt Hummel es una celebridad. No quiero proteger a alguien que es probablemente egoísta y que decir de sus compañeros y tomar toda su fortuna en la vida por sentado. Hey! ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie? Soy gay. No debería estar juzgando a alguien cuando ni siquiera lo he conocido personalmente! Así que, sí. Yo lo haré.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y miró directamente a los ojos de Finn: "Sí, voy a ser su guardaespaldas personal, pero sólo si me prometes que lo vas a informar de las amenazas de muerte."

Finn gritó y lanzó un puño en el aire triunfante. Se levantó de su asiento y, literalmente, saltó de alegría. Blaine se quedó sin aliento por la vista que tenia ante él. ¿Cómo podría un hombre que vino aquí por motivos profesionales repentinamente actuar como un niño de cuatro años?

Blaine finalmente decidió dejar a Finn ir más lejos en su desfile de victoria: "Está bien, cálmate." Finn ahora estaba sin aliento, al parecer el saltar le hizo perder todo su oxígeno.

"¿Puedes empezar mañana?" Blaine estaba ahora respirando con dificultad, su deseo de conocer a su ídolo había llegado a su límite y él soltó un "sí".

* * *

El cartel que decía Somerset Road le dijo a Blaine que estaba en el lugar correcto. Como el coche se acercaba a la mansión de Kurt, su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo. Fue magnífico. Estaba rodeado por una pared de ladrillos de largo y había una carretera bastante grande que conducía desde la puerta de entrada a la parte delantera de la mansión. Tenía muchas ventanas de cristal y las paredes estaban pintadas con un bonito tono beige. Los jardines de el frente de la mansión estaban hermosamente decoradas con muchas flores y césped bien cortado y matorrales y arbustos. Un manzano estaba justo fuera del porche y Blaine podía ver varios coches de la ciudad de Lincoln y Porsche aparcado a un lado.

Blaine de repente se sintió fuera de lugar en esta hermosa mansión y susurró: "¡Wow!". El intercomunicador zumbó, perturbando efectivamente los pensamientos de Blaine y cuando Blaine se identificó, la puerta se abrió de forma automática, lo que permite a Blaine conducir. Él estacionó su Honda al lado de los otros vehículos, sus celos lo estaban abrumando ya que el estaba rodeado de cosas que no podía permitirse. Se levantó y se fue a la parte de atrás de su coche, sacando varias maletas que contenían sus pertenencias.

"Usted debe ser Blaine Anderson, ¿no?" Blaine salto por la voz extranjera y se volvió para ver a una mujer latina vestida con un vestido rojo a juego con zapatos de tacón alto negro apoyada al lado de su coche con una sonrisa.

"Sí, soy Blaine y tú debes ser ..." su voz se apagó y la mujer le tendió la mano.

"Santana López, es un placer conocerte." Los dos se dieron la mano antes de que Santana diera un paso adelante, acercándose peligrosamente. Blaine dio un paso atrás, sin saber de las intenciones de Santana.

"Mira, no voy a hacerte daño", Santana se echó a reír: "Yo sólo estoy aquí para conseguir que te acomodes. Soy la asistente personal de Kurt y Finn me envió aquí para ayudarle con tus cosas." Blaine sonrió y Santana tomó algunas de sus maletas antes de girarse hacia la puerta principal, "Sígueme."

Blaine hizo lo que le dijo y, una vez dentro, se quedó sin aliento en los muebles y las intrincadas características de la mansión a su alrededor. Hay una gran escalera de mármol a la derecha que conduce a las habitaciones de arriba. Blaine se volvió para ver lo que parece un estudio a través de una puerta y otra puerta que daba a la cocina, que estaba equipado con baldosas blancas. En las paredes colgaban varios cuadros que contenían imágenes de Kurt y personas que sonreían con él. Blaine supone que estas personas son su familia.

Santana agitó la mano delante de la cara asombrada de Blaine para llamar su atención, "Woohoo, Blaine. Sígueme, te llevo a la habitación de invitados. Te va a encantar."

Blaine no pudo contener mas su sonrisa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Además, él va a dormir en una habitación de invitados? Santana notó las expresiones faciales de Blaine y ella se echó a reír. Caminó hasta la gran escalera de mármol con Blaine detrás de ella. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Santana se volvió hacia un pasillo y de inmediato abrió una puerta a la izquierda. Dio un paso atrás, dejando a Blaine ver su dormitorio. Blaine se quedó sin aliento al ver la habitación.

Blaine se sentía como un príncipe como su habitación era hermosa. Admiraba el escritorio y la silla de rodillos en el lado y se dio cuenta de que él tiene su propio balcón. Había una pantalla de TV LCD y un sofá de cuero rojo. Las cortinas eran blancas tenues y los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando finalmente vio su cama. Equipada con un edredón de espesor y dos más bien regordete aparentando ser las almohadas, Blaine casi se desmaya.

Santana se acercó a él por detrás, "Usted no ha visto el cuarto de baño todavía."

Blaine se volvió a mirarla con ojos incrédulos mientras lo conducía a dicha habitación. Media hora más tarde, Blaine estaba casi terminado de desempacar todas sus pertenencias. Él estaba muy agradecido por tener un walk-in closet, porque tiene una cantidad imposible de ropa, la mayoría de los cuales están diseñados. Separó sus trajes casuales de sus los profesionales de guardaespaldas que comprendían principalmente de trajes, corbatas, pajaritas, cinturones y pantalones a juego. Él estaba colocando su par favorito de zapatos a un lado cuando Santana llamó su nombre.

Blaine caminó de vuelta a su habitación y vio a Santana descansando en el sofá, esperando pacientemente a que terminara desempacando. "¿Ha terminado, Blainers?" -preguntó, y Blaine frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

"Blainers? Realmente?" -preguntó con una ceja arqueada, mientras caminaba hacia el espejo de cuerpo de longitud e hizo algunos ajustes en el pelo excesivamente gelificado.

Santana se puso de pie, sonriendo como ella dijo: "Sí, ese es su apodo por ahora. Voy a llegar a más nuevos al pasar los días. Ahora usted está listo para conocer a Kurt?"

Blaine se tensó, su mente girando sin control. Estaba a punto de conocer al talentoso Kurt Hummel! Y no podía dejar de tener un pequeño enamoramiento de él. Él respiró hondo antes de volver a mirar a Santana. "Sí, estoy listo. Vamos."

Santana asintió mientras Blaine llegó al pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Santana salió al patio trasero y una vez más, Blaine estaba congelado en el suelo con asombro. Era casi una réplica de los jardines, pero sólo que esta vez, había una gran piscina, un jacuzzi y un pequeño camino de piedra que se perdía de los jardines más allá. Blaine se dio cuenta de que hay dos pequeñas casas de una planta.

"Esa casa contiene el gimnasio y todos los equipos de ejercicio", señaló Santana y Blaine asintió. No podía esperar para usar el gimnasio para hacer ejercicio e hizo una nota mental de sí mismo para ir al gimnasio después.

Santana se refirió a la segunda casa: "Y esta casa tiene un gran espacio que Kurt utiliza para las practicas de baile y canto. Kurt está ahí ahora mismo mientras hablamos."

Las manos de Blaine estaban temblando, "¿Está deliberadamente tratando de hacerme más nervioso de lo que debería estar?"

Santana se rió: "Tal vez."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera golpearla en el brazo, Santana estaba muy por delante de él y corrió hacia la casa, abriendo la puerta para que Blaine viera a través de ella. Una vez que Blaine entró por la puerta, pudo ver a muchas personas que estaban sentados ya sea en el suelo o en sillas, ya que pareciera que estuvieran mirando algo en conjunto. Entonces Blaine oyó la voz más hermosa voz que jamás haya escuchado en su vida. Era la misma voz que es una de las canciones más reproducidas en su iPod.

Blaine se volvió y siguió la mirada de la gente y se encontró mirando el uno y único, Kurt Hummel.

Estaba cantando una de sus canciones, Meet Me Halfway, y Blaine de repente se dibuja en su fascinante y relajante voz. Cuando la canción terminó, y Kurt se inclinó, la gente estaba de pie, aplaudiendo y felicitándolo. Blaine se unió y como la gente empezó a salir en fila de la sala, Blaine se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba solo con Santana detrás de él, Finn que seguía sentado en una silla abrazando a una mujer que llevaba una falda bastante horrible y poco favorecedoras medias Kurt caminaba hacia él.

Kurt le tendió la mano. "Hola, tu debes ser Blaine ..."

"Anderson" Blaine tomándola rápidamente "Blaine Anderson. Soy tu nuevo personal"

"Guardespaldas, lo sé." Kurt sonrió y los dos comparten un firme apretón de manos.

"Eso fue increíble, por cierto," Blaine exclamó, "Meet Me Halfway es una de mis canciones favoritas".

Kurt se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, "¿Así que escucha mi música, ¿eh?"

"Sí, lo hago."

Blaine no sabía qué más decir mientras sus ojos se asomaron a observar la ropa de Kurt. Vestía una camisa blanca abotonada con un chaleco gris y pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Blaine casi podía ver los músculos de Kurt y él apartó la mirada, incapaz de tomar todo adentro Kurt Hummel es un chico muy guapo, Blaine pensó para sí mismo.

"Antes de que vayamos más lejos aquí, yo necesito saber si estás bien, trabajando conmigo puesto que soy gay." Kurt murmuro y el corazón de Blaine se rompió. No podía creer que Kurt pensara que podría ser homofóbico.

"Por supuesto, está bien. Yo también soy gay." Blaine le aseguró y vio la postura de Kurt relajarse.

"Oh bueno, porque lo último que necesito es un homofóbico idiota en mi casa." Escuchar la voz de Kurt de una manera tan triste Blaine hizo un paso adelante y toma la mano de Kurt, apretándola.

"Hey, estoy aquí para protegerte, Kurt. Lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte daño." Ritmo cardíaco acelerado de Kurt como podía sentir la electricidad chispeando como Blaine se aferró a su mano. Kurt no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sabiendo que un guardaespaldas profesional estuviera finalmente aquí para protegerlo. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente por qué Finn le había insistido en conseguir un guardaespaldas. Kurt temía que Finn escondiera algo de él y decidió enfrentarlo a él más adelante.

Ni Kurt ni Blaine se dieron cuenta de que Santana, Finn y la chica a su lado (Rachel Berry) los observaban a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos. Ellos podrían decir fácilmente que los dos se gustaron y el hecho de que Blaine ha tenido la mano de Kurt durante más de un minuto hizo pronunciar a Santana un chillido. Kurt y Blaine se volvieron hacia Santana y Kurt frunció sus cejas.

"¿Acabas de chillar, Santana?" Preguntó Kurt.

Pero Santana negó con la cabeza, "No, es sólo que los dos se ven lindos juntos." Finn y Rachel se echaron a reír pensado como Kurt y Blaine se quedaban sin aliento. Kurt se acercó a Santana y la agarró del brazo, "¡Estás despedido!" Santana de repente experimentó un fuerte consumo de oxígeno. "¿Qué?"

Kurt se rió, "No, por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría despedirte, Santana?" Los ojos de Santana se estrecharon. Odiaba cuando la gente jugaba con sus emociones.

"Oh vas a conseguirlo, Hummel!" -ladró antes de irrumpir por la puerta.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba equivocado. Estaba muy mal. Pensaba que Kurt era una de esas celebridades que eran medio, egoísta y grosero con la gente a su alrededor, pero no, en realidad es muy diferente al estereotipo.

"¿Y de qué te ríes, Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se congeló. Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, Finn ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia los dos.

"De todos modos, Blaine. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado." Finn hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y Blaine le siguió rápidamente.

"Adiós, ustedes dos!" Rachel gritó y una vez que los dos estaban fuera de la puerta, ella se abalanzó sobre Kurt que gritó en shock.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" Rachel le interrogó. Sí. Es muy caliente y apuesto. Tiene un sentido de la moda increíble y él es mi guardaespaldas! Oh, Dios mío, me estoy enamorando de él y sólo lo he conocido por unos cinco minutos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, no escuchar a sus pensamientos que invadían su mente. "No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rachel?"

"A) El es gay. B) Él es caliente!" Kurt rodó los ojos, pero Rachel continuó, "C) Él se aferró a tu mano como un minuto entero. D) No le importo que él estaba sosteniendo su mano. Santana, Finn y yo lo vimos todo, Kurt. Estas enamorarse de él! "

Kurt miró hacia el suelo. Rachel era el tipo de persona que no le gusta discutir. "Está bien, está bien! Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel gritó y saltó de alegría, "¡No puedo creerlo! Kurtie tiene un flechazo!"

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero no podía dejar de pensar para sí mismo. No. Esto no es cierto. Blaine está aquí porque tiene un trabajo que hacer. Papá siempre decía lo de separar su vida privada y su vida profesional.

Kurt se tensó cuando de repente se acordó de su padre, Burt Hummel. Rachel notó el cambio en las expresiones faciales de Kurt y ella sabía por qué. Abrazó a Kurt mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Todavía no podía creer que se haya ido. Sería un año desde que se paso una semana y no había conseguido superarlo.

"Vamos, vamos a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?" -Preguntó Rachel y Kurt asintió.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta, poco sabía Kurt que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Y por alguna razón, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esos penetrantes ojos color avellana ...

* * *

Espero que les guste y sus review me harian feliz


	2. Secretos Que No Quiero Volver A Saber

**Capítulo 2: Secretos Que No quiero Volver A Saber**

Sin murmurar una sola palabra, Blaine Anderson siguió Finn Hudson en la casa principal. Los dos viajaron por un largo pasillo antes de que Finn se entrara en el estudio. Blaine se maravilló de los muebles costosos frente a él y miró a su alrededor en un intento de sumergirse en sus alrededores. Esta casa nunca lo deja de impresionar y Blaine sabía que ni siquiera ha visto mucho de la casa todavía. Hizo una nota mental de sí mismo para recorrer la casa en el futuro. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Finn se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"Así que tengo que mostrarte algunas cosas", exclamó Finn cuando sacó un maletín de uno de los armarios en el estudio. Finn procedió a abrirla y con un suave clic, se abre para revelar su contenido. Blaine miró y se dio cuenta de que ese maletín contiene todas las cartas que el acosador de Kurt le había estado enviando, desde inquietantes imágenes dibujadas a mano de un hombre que apuñalaba a las cartas espeluznantes que simplemente amenazaban la vida de Kurt.

Finn dio un paso atrás para que Blaine mirara por encima de los diversos documentos y Blaine sintió su corazón romperse cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas de las cartas contenían palabras homofóbicas. Hizo una mueca cuando los recuerdos de su escuela secundaria antes de Dalton lo inundaran y conocía las palabras "maricón" y "hada" muy bien. Finn notó el cambio en las expresiones faciales de Blaine y él finalmente rompió el silencio sobrecogedor que había envuelto a la habitación.

"Es por eso que no sé como voy a decirle a Kurt todo esto", murmuró Finn.

Blaine lo miró y suspiró. "Pero él tiene el derecho de saber, Finn. Sé que esto le va a afectar, pero el tiene que estar al tanto de toda la situación que está pasando"

Finn se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le acercó una silla y se sentó. Odiaba que todavía hubiera personas afuera que quieran dañar a su hermanastro y después de lo que Kurt había pasado en la escuela secundaria, él deseaba poder acabar con todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Quieres que le diga acerca de esto?" Preguntó Finn, arrastrándose torpemente en la silla, incapaz de mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

"Creo que deberías hacerlo, Finn. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que Kurt querría saber sobre esto, y que alguien entienda lo que ha pasado en el pasado."

Ante esas palabras, la cabeza de Finn hizo con y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con" entienda lo que ha pasado en el pasado? ¿Acaso Kurt te dijo algo? "

Blaine tomó otra silla y suspiró mientras se sentaba. "Mira, Finn. Yo también soy gay. Sé que la gente en la escuela secundaria no fue muy acogedora con la gente gay en Ohio. Viví en Westerville y originalmente fui a una escuela secundaria pública donde yo era intimidado todos los días por mi sexualidad. Así que corrí, Finn. " Blaine podía sentir que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, pero él parpadeó debido a que él sabía que era poco profesional, sobre todo porque él es un guardaespaldas. "Corrí y me cambié a una escuela privada llamada la Academia Dalton. Así que por favor perdóname por hacer tales suposiciones de que Kurt tenía un momento difícil en la escuela secundaria, pero sé lo que se siente."

Finn no dijo una palabra. Él no sabía que responder a lo que Blaine le dijo. O más bien, le confesó.

"Es cierto." Finn anunció.

"¿Cómo dices?" Blaine frunció el ceño, sin saber lo que estaba insinuando Finn.

"Tú supones correctamente, Blaine. Kurt fue atormentado en la escuela secundaria, porque a la gente no les gustaba que él es gay. Fue empujado, recibió muchos comentarios desagradables de los deportistas y luego fueron peores para él." Finn miró hacia abajo a sus manos, avergonzado. "Y yo, por desgracia, era uno de ellos."

Blaine se quedó sin aliento y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, con hambre de más detalles. "Bueno, yo no le hice daño de ninguna manera," Finn continuó: "Me quedé allí y observé que atormentan a Kurt. Pero con el tiempo, me puse de pie para él y los dos nos convertimos en amigos. Simplemente no puedo creer que no hice nada para ayudarlo al principio. Ahora que somos hermanastros, yo siempre he sido muy protector con él y por eso no le he hablado de todo esto ".

Finn hizo un gesto hacia las letras que asquerosamente se fueron poniendo encima de la mesa. "Pensé que una vez que dejáramos la escuela secundaria, Kurt no tendría por qué ser atormentado más, pero al parecer ..." Finn se tensó mientras apretaba los puños con enojo: "Hay gente por ahí que todavía quiere hacerle daño."

Era el turno de Blaine de no decir una palabra. Había escuchado atentamente lo que Finn había dicho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó, deseando que todos los problemas, tanto en su vida y la de Kurt pudieran desaparecer. Le molestaba por qué la gente no puede aceptar a aquellos que son homosexuales o bisexuales. Es sólo un cambio en la preferencia sexual, eso es todo y por alguna razón patética, que hace que la gente se vuelven locos y sólo significa eso.

"Así que le digo?" Finn finalmente habló.

Esa fue la pregunta que parece permanecer sin respuesta todo este tiempo. Blaine suspiró, no sabía qué contestar. ¿Debería el decirle a Kurt o Finn debería decirle?

"Creo", Blaine rompió el silencio, "que deberías decirle. Eres su hermanastro, después de todo."

Finn reflexionó ante esta sugerencia y él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, debería hacerlo. Y debería hacerlo ahora?" cuestionó.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, "Cuanto antes, mejor."

Entonces, Finn se levantó de su asiento y buscó su teléfono celular, "Voy a llamarlo para que venga aquí ahora."

Finn se acercó a la ventana, mirando a Kurt comer unos bocadillos con Rachel en la parte trasera de los jardines, Blaine se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera del estudio. Este era un asunto entre los dos hermanastros y aunque debería estar allí cuando Finn finalmente le diga a Kurt, se sentiría como si se estuviera entrometiendo.

* * *

"Rachel, para! Yo no voy a invitarlo a salir. Él es mi guardaespaldas, por amor de Dios, no puedo hacer eso", Kurt gruñó mientras tomaba un bocado de su sándwich de jamón.

"Pero, Kuuuurt," Rachel arrastró su voz para molestarlo.

"No! Rachel, no. Blaine está aquí para protegerme. No para enamorarse de mí." Kurt rápidamente cerró la boca y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando vio la cara de Rachel ampliar una sonrisa.

"Dijiste A-letra! Oh, Dios mío, estás enamorado de él!" Rachel se quedó sin aliento.

"Yo no lo estoy," grito Kurt.

"Tú lo estas", replicó Rachel.

"Yo no estoy!"

"Tú estas!"

"Yo no! "

"TU ESTAS!"

Kurt estaba a punto de atacar a Rachel con sus propias manos, cuando su celular sonó. Mentalmente agradeció a cualquier deidad o dios que estuviera por ahí mirándolo mientras él respondía su teléfono.

"Apuesto a que es Blaine," susurró Rachel y Kurt la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

"Kurt, hey". Finn dijo en la otra línea. Kurt levantó una ceja, preguntándose por qué Finn lo estaba llamando. Se volvió hacia Rachel y pronuncio: "Es Finn '. Rachel juguetonamente gimió, deseando que fuera Blaine quien llamara a Kurt.

"¿Qué pasa, Finn?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Necesito que vengas al estudio. Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte," dijo Finn en un tono serio.

Kurt frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar. "OK, voy a ir ahora. Adiós." Después de colgar, se volvió hacia Rachel que estaba hambrienta comiendo su sándwich vegetariano. "Me tengo que ir, Rachel. Finn me necesita."

"Bien", resopló, "Nos vemos más tarde entonces."

Kurt sonrió, "Seguro." Se volvió para caminar de regreso a su casa, nervioso por lo que Finn está a punto de mostrarle.

* * *

Blaine se sentó en el comedor, ocupdo con una lasaña de tamaño medio que acaba de hacer hace unos minutos. El cogió un tenedor y comenzó a comer, Santana apareció por la puerta, apoyada contra la pared.

"Veo que estás cómodo aquí, ¿eh?" -preguntó ella, que hizo a Blaine saltar.

"¿Qué quieres, Santana?" Blaine preguntó mientras bebía un poco de agua para hidratarse. Santana se sentó en el asiento de enfrente del guardaespaldas y él levantó la vista de su comida para ver un aspecto bastante triste en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Blaine frunció el ceño mientras dejaba el tenedor a un lado.

Santana se inclinó hacia delante y suspiró. "Enfado de Kurt," confesó.

Con eso, los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. ¿Finn finalmente se lo dijo?

"Se encerró en su habitación y traté de conseguir que me dejara entrar, pero no me hizo caso", Santana dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos, "Incluso Rachel y Finn intentaron de que abra, pero Kurt es muy terco, todavía no a abierto "

Blaine suspiró, Finn, obviamente, le había dicho lo de las cartas ya.

"¿Debo ir a hablar con él?" Preguntó Blaine.

Santana levantó la vista y, por primera vez durante la conversación, ella le sonrió. "Esa es una gran idea. Y es posible que desees ofrecerle algo de comida también. Él tiende a abrirse cuando esto sucede." Ella estaba mirando la lasaña de Blaine y de inmediato, Blaine sabía por qué.

"Está bien, voy a hablar con él y debo darle mi lasaña, entonces?" Blaine interrogado mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, ve a buscarlo."

Blaine se rió mientras cogía el plato y los cubiertos antes de ir a la gran escalera en el vestíbulo. Se acercó y pronto, se encontró de pie en frente de la habitación de Kurt. Con el plato y cubiertos por un lado, llamó a la puerta, con la esperanza de que Kurt abriera y lo dejara entrar.

"¡Fuera!" Blaine oyó gritar a Kurt detrás de la puerta.

Sorprendido por el repentino estallido, Blaine nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta antes de gritar de nuevo. "Kurt, soy yo, Blaine! ¿Me dejas entrar?"

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que él oyó pasos caminando penosamente hacia la puerta. Oyó como Kurt desbloqueo la puerta y como se abrió, Blaine se quedó sin aliento. Kurt obviamente había estado llorando y el corazón de Blaine se rompió cuando Kurt se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Hey," Blaine suspiró mientras luchaba por contenerse. Quería simplemente introducir el plato y Kurt lo agarra por la cintura y lo apreta con un abrazo de oso. "Me preguntaba si tenías hambre."

Kurt se calmó, su voz estaba temblorosa, "Gracias." Con cautela tomó el plato de Blaine y él volvió a entrar en su habitación, "Adelante"

Blaine lo siguió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se volvió para ver a Kurt poner el plato en su cama y él ya estaba mordisqueando. Blaine sonrió a Kurt se veía tan adorable como un lindo cahorrito. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Kurt.

Kurt levantó la vista de su comida con una leve sonrisa: "Gracias por la lasaña. Rara vez como pastas porque siempre estoy viendo mi peso."

Resopló mientras tomaba otro bocado de pasta en la boca. Blaine se encontró mirando al hombre. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos y todo Blaine quería hacer tirarse encima de él y darle un beso con todo su corazón. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía involucrarse con el cliente y sabía que iba a poner en peligro su misión de protegerlo.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Blaine le preguntó mientras miraba a Kurt poner ahora el plato vacío en una mesa de al lado. Kurt suspiró mientras miraba a su guardaespaldas.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien por ahí quiera matarme," Kurt se puso tenso cuando dijo la palabra. "Pero honestamente, no estoy completamente sorprendido." Cuando Blaine frunció el ceño y no dijo una palabra, Kurt respiró hondo y continuó. "No sé si Finn te dijo esto, pero alguien amenazaba mi vida en la escuela secundaria."

Blaine se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de comprender por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a un hombre tan increíble como Kurt. "No, no lo hizo."

Kurt dejó escapar una risa amarga mientras miraba hacia abajo, "Fue en mi primer año y este atleta quería matarme todo porque soy gay. Yo estaba en el coro de la escuela y sólo estar en ese club te hace automáticamente impopular y no deseado ".

Blaine frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué la gente piensa que el coro es una estupidez. Al ser el vocalista de los Warblers, Blaine era a menudo rodeado de sus compañeros que lo felicitaron, lo elogiaron y lo admiraban.

"Era el blanco de los deportistas, luego junto con mis amigos. Has conocido a Finn y Santana, ¿no?"

Cuando Blaine asintió, Kurt lo tomó como su señal para continuar. "Bueno, ellos estaban en el coro también. Pero me trataron de lo peor. Me tiraban slushied varias veces todos los días. Me metían en las taquillas y me tiraban en los contenedores de basura tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Pero este chico hizo la misión de su vida fuera hacer de mi vida un infierno. Todo fue de mal en peor cuando empecé a tener moretones por todo el cuerpo y cada vez que trataba de decir al director, no hizo nada y seguí viviendo en el infierno durante varios meses. "

El corazón de Blaine se salía mientras escuchaba a Kurt, sin poder creer lo que Kurt paso en la escuela secundaria.

"Pero un día," Kurt continuó, su voz temblaba y temblaba. "Un día fatídico, me metío a una taquilla como de costumbre por ese chico. Su nombre era David Karofsky," Kurt escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno, "Y no sé exactamente por qué, pero me lancé. Yo no podía aguantar más. Así que corrí tras él. Lo encontré en el vestuario y me enfrenté a él. "

"Le pregunté cuál era su problema y le dije que me dejara de acosar. Pero entonces ..." Kurt vaciló, incapaz de continuar. Blaine podía ver lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y le tomó la mano a Kurt, utilizando el pulgar para frotar con dulzura su piel suave. "Entonces, él me dio un beso." Blaine juró que su corazón dejó de latir por un simple segundo mientras miraba a Kurt con profundo dolor.

"Oh Dios mío, Kurt. No puedo creer que el te haya hecho todo eso," dijo Blaine.

"Bueno, por eso fue que me di cuenta de que él es gay. Un hombre encerrado que se odia a sí mismo porque no puede ponerse de acuerdo con su sexualidad. Y entonces, él amenazó con matarme si yo le decía a alguien. Así, para el resto de mis años de escuela secundaria, yo vivía en el terror y yo trataba de transmitirlo, pero por mi padre no lo podía permitir. "

Blaine se inclinó para abrazar a Kurt, frotando su espalda para que se relajara. "Lo siento mucho, Kurt," Blaine susurró a su oído mientras se aferraba a él.

Kurt sonrió mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de Blaine. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía seguro y protegido en los brazos de Blaine. Después de todo, es su guardaespaldas.

"Está bien, Blaine," Kurt dijo mientras rompía en sollozos y las lágrimas en hombro de Blaine, que aterrizaban en su suéter. Mientras los dos se separaban vacilantes, Blaine le limpió las lágrimas de la cara pálida de Kurt. Se maravilló de su porcelana y suave piel y Kurt sonrió mientras la mano de Blaine permaneció en la mejilla.

Como se retiro de su lado, Blaine finalmente habló. "Bueno, Kurt. No tienes que preocuparte porque ahora estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para mantenerte a salvo y te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño." Kurt asintió. "Soy gay también. Así que sé cómo se siente."

Kurt lo miró con desconcierto. "Tuviste un momento difícil en la escuela secundaria también?"

Blaine asintió y procedió a contarle sobre su experiencia en la escuela. Él le dijo a Kurt cuando era atormentado en la escuela pública y que incluso fue golpeado. Esto hizo que Kurt jadera cuando Blaine le dijo que fue llevado hasta el hospital por una semana para recuperarse. Pero él comenzó a sonreír y reír cuando Blaine le dijo cómo se trasladó a Dalton y cómo le gustaron el resto de sus años de escuela secundaria con sus amigos Warblers.

"Espera, estabas en los Warblers?" Kurt preguntó mientras recordaba haber visto a muchos niños vestidos con chaquetas azules y rojas en las Regionales y Nacionales en su último año. "Sí, yo era su vocalista." Blaine exclamó con orgullo. "Creo que hemos competido contra ustedes en los Nacionales en 2012. Era mi último año y creo que fue en su segundo año de secundaria?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine asintió. "Sí, y puedo decir que tienes una voz increíble."

Kurt se sonrojó, sus mejillas se convierta en una sombra de rojo carmesí. Blaine se dio cuenta de esto y se rió entre dientes, "¿Por qué estás sonrojando?"

Con esta velocidad de la luz, Kurt se enderezó y se cubrió la cara con las manos por la humillación, haciendo reír a Blaine. "No se dio cuenta que era," Kurt tartamudeó nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia el techo, por no tener la fuerza para mirar a esos apuestos ojos color avellana de Blaine. "Pero ahora que sé que usted era el vocalista de los Warblers, necesito escucharte cantar."

Blaine negó con la cabeza, "¡Oh, no. Eso no va a suceder." Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es vergonzoso", confesó Blaine.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero un día, Blaine, te quiero oír cantar?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno, un día". Blaine se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la cama de Kurt.

"Gracias por venir hasta aquí, Blaine." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa gratificante "Me siento mucho mejor ahora."

Blaine sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante para darle a Kurt otro abrazo de oso.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que te gusta abrazar mucho?" Kurt bromeó mientras los dos se separaron.

Blaine se echó a reír: "Bueno es mejor que te acostumbres a ello, porque me gusta abrazar a la gente."

Kurt se rió y cogió el plato vacío de su mesita, "Será mejor que valla abajo."

"Yo te acompaño entonces," dijo Blaine mientras los dos caminaban juntos hasta la cocina. Un parte de Blaine quería tomar la mano de Kurt, pero una parte de él no. Luchó en su mente porque él sabía que no debía estar enamorándose por Kurt, pero maldita sea, es el. No sabía si Kurt se sentía de la misma manera y eso hizo sentir a Blaine incómodo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ...

Me estoy enamorando de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**N/A: Finn, Rachel, Santana y Brttany viven con Kurt. Brittana aparecera mas o menos en el capitulo 6 con su debida explicación de porque no ha aparecido. A partir del 3 capitulo el drama EMPIEZA.**

**Bueno un capitulo mas de esta emocionante historia que espero les este gustando, sus reviews me hacen saber que vale la pena traducir, quiero agradecer a los que la han agregado a sus favoritos, los que siguen la historia y sobre todo los reviews. No estoy segura cuando volvere a actualizar pero espero entre miercoles y jueves, luego ponemos un horario para que sepan de mi. LOL y reviews me hacen feliz, y que tengan buen inicio de semana.**


	3. Pensabas Que Estabas A Salvo

**Capítulo 3: Pensabas Que Estabas A Salvo ...**

"Una vez más, tu casa es increíble, Kurt." Blaine declaró por enésima vez, por lo que Kurt gruñió de fastidio. Kurt le acababa de dar a Blaine un completo recorrido por la mansión y Blaine saboreaba cada momento que pasaba a solas con Kurt.

"Y una vez más, Blaine, gracias." Kurt respondió, imitando el tono de Blaine.

Blaine lo miró ofendido y Kurt se rió. "Te estaba jugado una broma, Blaine."

Blaine se echó a reír: "Bueno, muchas gracias."

Como los dos entraron en un silencio cómodo, Kurt llevó a Blaine al lobby de enfrente y los dos vieron a Santana acercándose a ellos.

"¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando, Kurt?" -preguntó mientras le pasa un brazo alrededor de Kurt. Kurt la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Y que estás pensando, Satanás?"

"Pienso que todos debemos ir a _Chocolate Blanco_!" Santana lanzó un grito de emoción. Kurt asintió, "Esa es una gran idea, pero en realidad, Santana? Helado para la cena?"

"Wow, no eres divertido, Hummel. Ahora, te guste o no, vamos a _Chocolate Blanco_ esta noche para la cena. Ah, y Blaine," se volteó hacia el hombre que simplemente se preguntaba de qué estaban hablando todo este tiempo", te va a encantar ir allí. Es una heladería y tienen como, mil sabores que tu puedes elegir."

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron en respuesta: "Claro, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

Santana miró su reloj, "como, en media hora a partir de ahora. Mejor prepárense ahora y espero verlos por aquí para entonces."

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó por el pasillo y una vez que ella no estaba a la vista, Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y subieron las escaleras para estar listos. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron cuando Kurt se aferraba a él como si los dos subieron las escaleras al unísono, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Fue sólo cuando los dos se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones que Blaine suspiró ante la pérdida de la mano de Kurt entre la de el.

* * *

"Wow, Kurt, te ves ..." La voz de Blaine se desvaneció en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo, observando el traje de Kurt para la noche. "Te ves increíble!"

El rostro de Kurt se puso rojo mientras el arreglaba su corbatín, "Gracias y que digo yo, tu no luces mal." Blaine se rió entre dientes mientras miraba hacia abajo a su propio traje. Él no quería vestirse mucho ya que iba a una heladería.

"Pero ¿por qué estás tan bien vestido? Sólo vamos a tomar un helado." Blaine no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Kurt vestía como si fuera a los Oscar.

"Hay una cosa que debes saber acerca de mí, Blaine. Y es que tiendo a usar demasiada ropa todo el tiempo."

Blaine rodó los ojos antes de mostrar a Kurt la puerta hacia el pasillo. Los dos continuaron elogiando los trajes de cada uno y charlaron alegremente y una vez que estaban en el vestíbulo, se dieron cuenta de que Santana, Rachel y Finn estaban listos para irse.

"Vamos, tortolitos. Es hora de irse!" Santana hizo un guiño a Kurt antes de girar hacia la puerta principal.

Kurt y Blaine se congelaron en el acto, asombrados de que Santana los llamara tortolitos. Blaine se dirigió a Kurt que lo miró a su vez, incapaz de decir nada. Entonces, Kurt cerró los ojos y miró a lo lejos, sonriendo mientras se unía a Finn y Rachel hacia la puerta. Blaine finalmente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a los tres mientras salían.

Lo primero que vio Blaine fue la larga, lisa y negra limosina frente a él. Santana, Finn y Rachel ya se habían subido y Kurt estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando se volvió para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Blaine.

"Vamos, Blaine. Entra" Blaine hizo lo que le dijeron y media hora más tarde, la limosina se detuvo delante de _Chocolate Blanco_.

Blaine salió primero antes de volver para dar a Kurt una mano ayudándolo a bajar. Kurt murmuró un "gracias" y sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine. Santana, Finn y Rachel salieron de la limosina por el otro lado y sin el conocimiento de Kurt y Blaine, los tres miraban hacia ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que Kurt no había soltado la mano de Blaine durante un minuto y Santana rió.

Kurt y Blaine saltaron y se separaron, haciendo reír a Santana. Kurt le dio una mirada severa y ella sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Santana, Finn y Rachel entraron en la sala, Kurt caminó con Blaine, sus manos rozaban entre sí.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial este lugar?" Blaine preguntó Kurt tiró las puertas abiertas para que los dos entraran.

"Dos amigos míos son los propietarios de este lugar. Han estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años y ellos realmente se aman." Kurt sonrió distraídamente mientras caminaba.

"Así que te dan un descuento o algo así?" Preguntó Blaine, al instante se maldijo por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. Kurt se rió, dándose cuenta de la mirada frustrada de Blaine.

"Bueno, es gratis". Kurt respondió.

Blaine se quedó sin aliento, "Gratis? Wow, debe ser muy cercanos con ellos dos, ¿no?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza: "Yo soy el mejor amigo de uno de ellos y tengo una gran amistad con el otro."

Mientras los dos se sentaban junto a los otros tres en una larga fila de asientos, Blaine notó una mujer negra con un hombre blanco con los labios más grandes acercándose a ellos. "Hola chicos! Me alegro que hayan podido venir esta noche." La mujer dijo, sonriendo.

"Venimos aquí una vez por semana, Mercedes. Me encanta este lugar" Rachel sonrió y Mercedes se sentó a su lado.

Kurt, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Blaine, finalmente habló. "Oh, Mercedes y Sam, me gustaría presentarles a mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, ella es Mercedes Jones y aquí está su novio, Sam Evans."

Blaine le tendió la mano y estrechó la mano con impaciencia a los dos.

"Encantado de conocerte, Blaine. Espero que Kurt te este tratando bien." Mercedes le guiñó un ojo y Kurt le dio una patada en la pierna debajo de la mesa.

Como ella retrocedió con shock, Sam procedió a darle un golpe con el puño a Blaine. "Hola, encantado de conocerte, hombre." Blaine sonrió. "Yo también."

"Bueno, lo habitual?" Preguntó Mercedes. Todos asintieron, pero Blaine no. Antes de que Mercedes se pusiera de pie, le preguntó a Blaine, "¿Qué te gustaría, Blaine?"

Blaine miró hacia arriba, "Una banana split con dos cucharadas de fresa, por favor." Mercedes asintió y se fue a decir al personal de la cocina de sus órdenes.

"Yo no sabia que te gustaba la fresa?" Preguntó Kurt y Blaine se volvió hacia él: "Sí, la fresa es mi sabor favorito."

Kurt se quedó sin aliento, "El mío también, chocar los cinco." Blaine se rió y los dos lo hicieron. Pero lo que los dos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por los demás y una vez que sus órdenes habían llegado, los dos ya estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

* * *

"Blaine, por favor?" Kurt le rogó a su guardaespaldas que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No, Kurt. Yo no quiero. Además, acabo de comer." Pero Kurt no tomó eso como una respuesta y sacó a Blaine y lo levantó de su asiento.

Había un pequeño escenario, justo enfrente de donde estaban sentados y una vez que Mercedes mencionó que alguien debe cantar por la noche, los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron de emoción. Quería Blaine a cantar algo, pero Blaine siguió negándose.

"Bien," resopló Kurt. "Yo cantaré primero. Entonces, tu tiene que cantar después." Kurt entrecerró los ojos mientras se levantaba al escenario. Santana, Finn, Rachel, Sam y Mercedes ya se estaban riendo todo encontraron el argumento de Kurt y Blaine demasiado gracioso. Ellos ansiosamente voltearon al escenario para ver a Kurt sentado en un taburete alto, preparándose mentalmente.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kurt y esta noche, me gustaría cantar una canción para ustedes," Kurt anuncio a través de su micrófono.

Algunas personas que estaban sentadas en otras mesas se volvieron hacia Kurt y algunos comenzaron a aplaudir y silbando. "Esta noche, voy a estar cantando una versión a capella de un clásico de Whitney Houston en la década de 1980 y se llama" How Will I Know '. "

Con eso, Kurt comenzó a cantar las primeras letras de la canción. Blaine no podía dejar de mirar a Kurt. Podía sentir las emociones en la letra y la canción y fue dibujado de alguna manera hacia la voz hipnótica de Kurt. Cuando Kurt llegó al coro, Blaine de repente se sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía creer que él, estaba a punto de llorar por una canción tan hermosa cantada por una voz hermosa.

La canción continuó, todo el mundo en la sala comenzó a aplaudir al unísono al ritmo de la canción y Kurt miró a Blaine, sonriéndole antes de continuar con la canción. Blaine tragó cuando Kurt lo miró a su manera. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer matar a un hombre tan increíblemente talentoso? Blaine se preguntó y antes de darse cuenta, Kurt estaba cantando a todo pulmón la nota final y la canción llegó a su fin.

La multitud irrumpió en aplausos y silbidos a lo que Kurt sonrió. Blaine se unió, aplaudiendo como muchos de los amigos de Kurt que estaban gritando su nombre. Cuando los aplausos se calmaron, Kurt se levantó del taburete y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento al lado de Blaine.

"Eso fue increíble, Kurt!" Blaine anunció y cada uno de los amigos de Kurt estuvieron de acuerdo. "Sí, Kurt! Estuviste impresionante!" Rachel sonrió. Kurt se sonrojó antes de pasar a Blaine, "Ahora te toca a ti, Blaine. Llega hasta allí!"

Como todo el mundo a su alrededor lo empujó hacia adelante, Blaine cedió y subió al escenario. Las personas que ya estaban aplaudiendo mientras Blaine se sentaba en el taburete, poniéndose cómodo. Miró a Kurt que estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo.

"Hola, chicos. Mi nombre es Blaine y como Kurt, voy a estar cantando una versión a capella de la canción 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry y espero que les guste a todos."

Cuando Blaine cantó las primeras notas, cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos de su época con los Warblers cruzaron por su mente. Blaine le gustaba cantar porque le permitía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y los problemas que estaba enfrentando. El tiene previsto reunirse con los Warblers pronto. Sabía que sus amigos se extendieron por todo el país con un poco de trabajo y en el extranjero, oh dios, él realmente los extrañaba.

La multitud enloqueció cuando él termino la canción y Blaine contuvo la respiración mientras las personas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron para él. Él sonrió y se inclinó antes de regresar a su asiento.

Miró a Kurt cuyas mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas, "¿Estás llorando, Kurt?" Preguntó Blaine, incapaz de creer que había reducido a alguien a punto de llorar.

"Bueno, sí," Kurt se ahogó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas: "Tu voz es tan ... hermosa!"

Blaine se rió mientras tomaba la mano de Kurt, "Bueno, no es tan bonito como el tuyo." Kurt se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia abajo, jugando con sus manos. "Lo digo en serio, Kurt. Eres muy talentoso."

Kurt sonrió: "Gracias, Blaine. Eres muy dulce."

A medida que sus manos se entrelazadas entre sí, miraron hacia arriba para ver a los otros, todos los miraban fijamente con asombro.

"Haz algo, Hummel!" Santana fue la primera en hablar. Mercedes y Sam se echaron a reír y Finn y Rachel simplemente tenía amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Oh mierda. Nos están observando," Kurt le susurró al oído de Blaine que simplemente se echó a reír a cambio.

* * *

"Me divertí mucho esta noche, Blaine." Kurt le dio las gracias ya que los dos avanzaron hacia la habitación de Kurt.

"Me divertí demasiado", coincidió Blaine. Cuando finalmente llegaron a sus puerta, Kurt frunció el ceño. "Tu sabes, tu no tienes que acompañarme hasta mi habitación, ¿no?"

Blaine se echó a reír: "Yo soy tu guardaespaldas, Kurt. Se supone que tengo que asegurarme de que tu habitación sea segura."

Kurt rodó sus ojos, "Está bien, veo tu punto." Cuando abrió la puerta, volvió a mirar a Blaine, "Te veré en la mañana, entonces?"

Blaine asintió: "Sí, si me necesitas, estoy en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt suspiró: "Sí, mamá. Buenas noches."

Blaine se rió, "Buenas noches, Kurt."

* * *

Era un hábito de Blaine siempre verificar físicamente si todas las ventanas y la puerta estaban bloqueadas por dentro de la casa. Pero como Kurt vive en una mansión, Blaine tuvo que pasar media hora haciendo eso. Más vale prevenir que curar, Blaine pensó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal hacia la salida de la mansión.

La noche era fría y la brisa que voló junto a él lo puso a temblar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un sobre en la carretera a las afueras de la puerta. Se agachó y alargó el brazo para recuperarla. Sospechoso, Blaine buscó y lo abrió. Sacó una hoja de papel en su interior y lo desplegó.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras sus ojos corrían por la carta, leerla le enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Luego, al oír el susurro de los arbustos y giró su cabeza de golpe para mirar alrededor. Oyó el débil sonido de pasos y Blaine forzó la vista para buscar el asesino.

"Hey!" Blaine gritó, pero el sonido se había ido. Ahora estaba solo en la oscuridad con la farola a un lado de su cabeza que sólo iluminaba el camino de entrada. La realidad le golpeó y se volvió automáticamente la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa, por temor a que algo podría haberle ocurrido a Kurt mientras él estaba fuera.

Mierda, Blaine se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué deje a Kurt solo ahí arriba? Oh mierda, ¿qué pasa con Finn, Santana y Rachel? Si algo llegara a sucederles a ellos, Blaine sólo tendría la culpa...

* * *

**N/A escogí el nombre de ****_Chocolate Blanco _****porque creía que quedaba bien, pero luego me di cuenta que ese era el nombre cuando Sam fue stripper, pero en fin.**

* * *

**_Klaine Anderson Hummel, Changuich, RosieCbh, IrmaDCazula, GoodLuckBlackCat, Cannelle Vert, Gabriela C, gracias por sus reviews._**

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas, espero estén disfrutando de el fic. Sus reviews, follows me hacen muy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que días les gustaría que actualizara, eso si no todos los días pero por ejemplo fines de semana, o días específicos, en fin quiero que ustedes me digan. Lol 3


	4. ¿Dónde Has Estado?

**Hola a tod s gracias por dejar sus reviews, follows etc. Les agradezco el apoyo que me dan. Les quiero decir que actualizare los viernes, sábados y domingos para que tengan en cuenta el horario y si por algun motivo no puedo actulizar esos días lo hare después y con capitulos dobles, sin mas a leer. ENJOY**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Dónde has estado?**

La luna brillaba en el cielo de la noche y desde que Kurt había dejado la puerta del balcón abierta, las cortinas de la habitación estaban balanceándose adelante y atrás con la suave brisa que había entrado sutilmente a la habitación. Aún acostado en su cama, Kurt podía sentir que alguien lo estaba observando. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no cerrar la puerta del balcón antes de desplomarse en la cama para dormir en la noche anterior. Quería desesperadamente ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el balcón y cerrar la puerta, pero estaba demasiado agotado. No estaba seguro de si alguien realmente está en su habitación y esperaba que si fuera cierto, sería bien Santana, Finn, Rachel o Blaine.

Blaine. La respiración de Kurt se contrajo al pronunciar su nombre. Blaine es mi guardaespaldas el está aquí para protegerme y que, literalmente, se encuentra en la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo fuera de su habitación. Si pudiera llamar su nombre, tal vez podría oírme y ...

Los pensamientos de Kurt fueron repentinamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió lentamente, el ruido inquietante que lo hizo temblar pasándole por la espalda de Kurt. Kurt se quedó inmóvil en su cama, en condiciones de seguridad bajo sus mantas. Se esforzó por escuchar si había huellas, pero esos minutos pasaron en vano. De inmediato asumió que el viento habría empujado la puerta.

"Hola, Kurt." Una extranjera voz masculina susurró al oído de Kurt y Kurt gritó. Saltó de la cama, apartando las mantas a un lado y tomó un breve momento para explorar su entorno. Él volvió a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación.

"¿Quién diablos está ahí?" Gritó Kurt. La desesperación lo llevó al miedo y el miedo le llego a Kurt con adrenalina y fuerza. "Muestra quien eres!" No hubo respuesta. Ninguna voz. No hay huellas. Nada de lo que podría hacer que Kurt confirmara que el intruso estaba con él en la habitación. ¿Por qué no me escucha Blaine desde su habitación? No puede estar muy lejos ...

Kurt hizo una carrera por el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una pistola. Su padre siempre le había enseñado cómo utilizar un arma de fuego cuando se mudó a su mansión. Su padre siempre le había recordado que más vale prevenir que curar. De hecho, cuando Kurt estaba en la primaria, un ladrón irrumpió en su casa mientras él y su padre habían salido a cenar. Y cuando volvieron a casa al ver el desorden que había quedado atrás, hicieron una prioridad mantener un arma en la casa por seguridad.

Temblando, Kurt temblaba mientras se esforzaba por mantener el arma en la mano. Un arma que tenía el potencial para mutilar, herir y matar a la gente. Kurt se volvió hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a el pasillo donde sólo podía correr a la habitación de Blaine. Él estaría a salvo con Blaine y Blaine le había jurado que nunca iba a dejar que nadie lo perjudica.

Sin previo aviso, Kurt corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta. Cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta, sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Gritó una vez más cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. Se desplomó en el suelo en estado de shock, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y su mente daba vueltas. El intruso rió por el estado de Kurt mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo con un cuchillo en la mano.

Kurt trató de gritar, pero el hombre lo hizo callar en contra de su propia voluntad. Kurt levantó la vista del suelo para ver a su intruso. Y él se quedó sin aliento.

David Karofsky.

...

Kurt despertó con un sobresalto, de inmediato se sentó en su cama. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero que pasa si era una advertencia sobre él? ¿Qué pasa si alguien realmente está en su cuarto ahora? ¿Está David Karofsky? Demasiadas preguntas hechas Kurt complemento. Miró a su alrededor para ver que la puerta del balcón estaba sorprendentemente cerrado. Kurt de repente recordó a Blaine diciéndole a todos en la mansión que mantuvieran todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas por la noche. Blaine.

Saltó de la cama, sin prestarle atención de que las mantas habían caído al suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás mientras volaba fuera de la habitación. Kurt mentalmente se felicitó por escapar mientras se empuja a través de la habitación de Blaine. No le importaba si estaba molestando su sueño, quería estar a salvo con él. No, borra eso, necesitaba estar a salvo con él.

"Blaine!" -gritó mientras él irrumpía en la habitación. "¡Ayuda! Creo que hay alguien en mi habitación y" Kurt dejó de balbucear de repente. Blaine no estaba en la cama. Él no estaba en su habitación. Él no está aquí. Kurt comenzó a jadear con desesperación mientras se giraba para enfrentar el pasillo, él se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta y podía ver la oscuridad dentro de él, en silencio haciendo señas para que volviera.

Entonces, un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Kurt. Espera. Si Blaine no está aquí, entonces debe ser ... Kurt abrió la boca de nuevo. Él debe estar haciendo su revisión de cada noche en todas las puertas y ventanas de aquí! Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si el intruso lo había atacado ya! Sacudió la cabeza con frustración, No. Blaine es su guardaespaldas. No iba a ser golpeado fácilmente.

Ahora la tarea era la búsqueda de Blaine y la esperanza de que él estaba a salvo, Kurt salió corriendo al pasillo, mirando brevemente a cada habitación a su paso. "Mierda", se maldijo mientras frenéticamente descendía por las escaleras. Tal vez él está abajo ... Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Kurt se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana que daba a los jardines y afuera de la puerta frontal. Y con eso, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vio.

...

Blaine estaba corriendo hacia la puerta principal, con una carta en la mano. Sus pasos eran los únicos sonidos que llegaban hasta la puerta principal. Él se estremeció cuando la brisa nocturna soplaba junto a él, por lo que los arbustos y los árboles susurran en respuesta. Kurt era el único nombre que se le pasaba por la cabeza, que tenía que ver si estaba seguro. No sabía si habían varios acosadores los que buscaban a Kurt o si sólo había uno. Sólo podía esperar a que no hubiera ni uno sola. Aparte de Kurt, Blaine también tenia miedo mortal de que Santana, Finn o Rachel pudieran haber sido atacados. Mierda.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, se quedó sin aliento cuando vio los ojos azules más hermosos que le clavando la vista hacia él. Por un segundo, Blaine se derritió bajo la ferocidad de los ojos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la mirada de pánico, miedo y preocupación todo grabado en su rostro. Kurt estaba seguro.

"Oh, Dios mío, Kurt!" Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él corrió hasta él y le dio un gran abrazo de oso. "Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!"

Kurt sonrió en el abrazo, olvidando por un momento la posibilidad de que efectivamente había un intruso en su mansión. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine y él se dejó envolver por los brazos fuertes y musculosos, protectores de Blaine. "Estoy bien, Blaine. Estoy bien", le aseguró a su guardaespaldas que no se atrevía a soltarlo.

Mientras los dos se separaban, ellos se encontraron a si mismos trazando sus ojos . Azul miró a avellana y avellana miró azul. Se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado mientras Blaine se alejaba.

"Blaine, creo que alguien está aquí, en mi mansión. Y no se supone que debe estar aquí ..." La voz de Kurt se apagó cuando el ambiente romántico de pronto se volvía tenso. "Es mejor mirar a nuestro alrededor, para saber si realmente hay alguien aquí sin haber sido invitado. ¿Estás seguro de que hay un intruso en tu casa?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza: "No, no estoy seguro. Tuve una pesadilla y en ella, fui atacado por alguien en mi habitación." Blaine le cogió las manos a Kurt, apretando suavemente para tratar de relajarlo. "¿Sabes quién fue el agresor?" Blaine preguntó, deseando que él sólo pudiera deshacerse de todos los problemas de Kurt en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"David Karofsky," Kurt se estremeció al decir su nombre. "Cuando me desperté, tuve miedo de en realidad alguien estuviera en mi habitación, así que corrí a tu habitación. Y cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas allí, corrí hasta aquí para encontrarte y yo ..." Kurt balbuceó y Blaine puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt. "Hey hey". Le susurró. "Lamento haberte dejado ahí. No era mi intención-"

"No. No te atrevas a pedir disculpas, Blaine. Estabas haciendo tu turno nocturno comprobando si la mansión estaba completamente segura. Lo importante es que los dos estamos bien." Kurt respondió.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Kurt tenía razón, ellos están a salvo ahora. Oh mierda, pensó. ¿Qué pasa con ... "Oh Mierda. Santana, Finn y Rachel siguen ahí durmiendo. Será mejor comprobar que estén bien." Kurt asintió con la cabeza, esperando que sus amigos también estuvieran bien. Los dos corrieron por las escaleras y suspiraron cuando sus tres amigos estaban durmiendo sanos y salvos.

...

A la mañana siguiente, la gran parte del tiempo transcurrió con los cinco amigos explorando la mansión en busca de cualquier signo de entrada forzada o juego sucio. Llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que Kurt y Blaine simplemente estaban imaginando cosas y que no había ningún intruso anoche. Reunidos en la sala de estar, Blaine ya les había mostrado la carta que recogió de la noche anterior y los cinco entraron en una lluvia de ideas para hacer la mansión mucho más segura.

Blaine había contactado con algunos de sus viejos amigos para ayudar a instalar cámaras ocultas en toda la mansión. Ayudó a renovar la puerta principal para que sea más seguro y compone una regla para los visitantes de la mansión que sólo sean capaces de entrar en ella si hubieran recibido una invitación o un permiso completo para hacerlo. Blaine contempló la puerta y se dio cuenta de que sus fundaciones han estado decayendo en los últimos años y él también la actualizo para que tuviera mas protección y fuera más difícil para los ladrones obtener algo más de ellos.

Todo esto se hizo en apenas tres días. Los trabajadores habían estado trabajado día y noche para completar las tareas a mano lo más rápido posible. Kurt, Santana, Finn y Rachel estuvieron igualmente molestos por los ruidos que estaba realizando la construcción y el trabajo en torno a ellos, pero ellos perseveraban y se esforzaban mucho para continuar con su día. Sin embargo, al final, todos estaban impresionados con el nuevo sistema de seguridad de Blaine y esa noche, tenían una pequeña celebración.

Kurt había invitado a muchos de sus viejos amigos de la escuela secundaria e incluso hizo que Blaine invitará a su propio grupo de amigos. Blaine siempre se había referido a ellos como los Warblers y todos ellos estaban conectados unos con otros, incluso después de la graduación. Kurt se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse matriculado en la Academia Dalton cuando el acoso se había intensificado en McKinley High, porque desde entonces, habría conocido a Blaine mucho antes.

Kurt sonrió al imaginarse tener clases con Blaine y el resto de los Warblers todos los días. Blaine le había mostrado muchas fotos del campus y Kurt estaba atónito. Se veía como un castillo medieval y lo que hizo a Kurt ponerse celoso era que tenía su propia cafetería, Bonjour Mocha. Blaine presumía de que era mejor que el Lima Bean y que lo retaba a salir juntos un día para dos cafés y probar cual es el mejor. Blaine se le tenía permitido el acceso a la escuela ya que el director le había nombrado como uno de sus alumnos favoritos y Kurt simplemente se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

Kurt tampoco podía creer que Dalton era un internado y así cada vez que él lo apodó como Gay Hogwarts, Blaine le golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo dándole una mirada severa. Pero a manera de diversión por lo que Kurt estalló en carcajadas y los dos siguieron con sus charlas diariamente.

...

El primer grupo de amigos de Kurt estaban por llegar, el nerviosismo de Blaine creció. Kurt finalmente se había dado cuenta de la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Blaine y él decidió oprimir uno de los botones de Blaine. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, fingiendo estar preocupado por él.

"S-sí. Es sólo que estoy por fin voy a conocer a todos tus viejos amigos. Estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo." Blaine le aseguró, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura.

"Espera un segundo." Kurt se volvió hacia él y Blaine frunció el ceño, "¿Qué?" Una sonrisa creció lentamente en el rostro de Kurt, "¿Es Blaine Anderson, un guardaespaldas profesional, tiene miedo de conocer gente nueva?" Blaine entrecerró los ojos y Kurt se rió, "Eso no es gracioso, Kurt! No puedo esperar hasta que conozcas a mi grupo de amigos." Al instante, los hombros de Kurt cayeron mientras su risa se apagó. "Maldita sea, Blaine. Ahora me estás poniendo nervioso. Te odio".

Blaine no pudo contener su propia risa, "El sentimiento es mutuo, Hummel." Kurt procedió a darle un puñetazo en el brazo y Blaine se quedó sin aliento. "Oh no, tu no lo hiciste", susurró mientras tomaba un firme control del brazo de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando casi chocó contra Blaine y lo tiró al suelo, pero el agarre de Blaine era apretado y se las arregló para dejar que Kurt chocara con él.

Los dos ahora estaban mirando fijamente los ojos del otro, valorando la intensidad de sus respectivos colores de ojos. Se podía sentir la respiración del otro y antes de darse cuenta, Kurt ya estaba inclinado hacia adelante, lleno con el máximo deseo de besar a Blaine. Quería besar a Blaine pero estaba mal, porque con el acosador empeoraría lentamente, una relación no es la mejor idea. Blaine noto que Kurt avanzaba cautelosamente hacia él y el sentía mariposas en el estómago. Cerró los ojos mientras le permitiría a Kurt cerrar la brecha entre sus labios.

Pero al momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de conocerse, el timbre sonó y ellos saltaron apartándose. "Yo voy", Santana dijo desde la cocina y ella corrió a abrir la puerta principal. Kurt y Blaine estaban respirando pesadamente ahora, incapaz de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que acababa de suceder. O más bien, lo que casi sucedió.

"Así que ..." dijeron al unísono, sin saber qué más decir. Ellos nunca tuvieron un momento difícil para hablar entre ellos y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera suceder, Kurt escuchó que llamaban su nombre desde el vestíbulo.

"Parece que están aquí," dijo Kurt, tratando de sonar alegre. Claro, que estaba decepcionado de que no llegó a besar a Blaine pero era un silencio agradecido de que el timbre había sonado. Una relación entre él y Blaine, obviamente, sería maravilloso, pero haría más difícil la vida de Blaine para protegerlo. Las cosas serían mucho más complicadas de lo que ya son, y de repente se le ocurrió una solución.

_Una vez que todo lo del acosador no este mas, voy a correr hasta Blaine y lo beso. Una vez que él no tenga que protegerme de cualquier acosador, yo le pido salir y tal vez ... Sólo tal vez, podríamos llegar a ser novios._ Kurt mentalmente gritó en sus pensamientos, pero él sabía que lo del acecho podría llevar varios meses. Diablos, podría durar años; Kurt no quería eso. El quería besar a Blaine sin preocuparse por el mundo. No quería darle un beso, sabiendo que tal vez no sea la mejor idea. Y por eso, Kurt se prometió a sí mismo atenerse a su plan. Estar con Blaine una vez que todo esto haya terminado.

Lo que Kurt no sabía cuando se dio la vuelta para salir al vestíbulo y saludar a sus amigos era de que Blaine estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

...

Blaine no podía dejar de mirarlo. Kurt se reía histéricamente con Mercedes, Artie y Quinn después de oír la broma de Puck. Con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, miró a su alrededor para ver a todos los amigos de Kurt hablando entre ellos. Él se había presentado a todos ellos y de inmediato vio lo increíbles que eran los amigos de Kurt. Había escuchado historias sobre la intimidación y la falta de popularidad en la secundaria. Había descubierto cómo continuaron manteniéndose en contacto con los otros después de la graduación y hasta se sorprendió al escuchar que Puck era uno de los deportistas que intimidaban a Kurt y los otros del club glee. Pero él estaba sonriendo cuando Kurt pidió una disculpa por la broma de parte de él y Finn y Blaine finalmente había hecho algunos nuevos amigos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va?" Santana se sentó junto a él mientras descansaban en el sofá de la sala. "Estoy bien. Es agradable conocer gente nueva y he hecho muy buenos amigos en la actualidad." Santana sonrió, "Eso es genial. Ahora, cuando tus amigos llegarán?" Blaine arqueó una ceja, "Deben estar justo ... ahora."

En ese preciso momento, sonó el timbre y la mandíbula de Santana se abrió en shock. "¿Qué eres, un profeta?" Blaine se rió mientras se levantaba al notar muchas miradas confusas siendo dirigidas a él. Un montón de "¿Quién está ahí?", "¿Son los Warblers de los que estabas hablando?" e incluso un "¿Qué carajo?" escapó de los labios de todos. Blaine sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal y la abrió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa, hombre?" Wes le dio a Blaine un golpe de puño. "Hey Blainers!" Nick y Jeff dijeron al unísono. "Jesús, esta casa es enorme!" David se quedó sin aliento. "¿Tú y Kurt Hummel tienen algo ahora?" Sebastian hizo un guiño. Blaine asombrado de que todavía se siente raro al ver a sus amigos fuera de sus uniformes de Dalton y él siempre se sintió intrigado por el sentido de la moda de sus amigos.

Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado en dar la bienvenida a sus amigos que él no se dio cuenta de que los amigos de Kurt ya había comenzado a presentarse y pronto, una armonía de voces resonaba en toda la sala mientras la gente seguía charlando. Kurt se fue al lado de Blaine, no creía cuántos Warblers había. "Dios mío, ¿cuántos hay?"

Blaine se rió y se volvió hacia Kurt, "Honestamente, no lo sé." La boca de Kurt se abrió, "Ni siquiera conoces a tus propios amigos?" Blaine sonrió, "Entonces, ¿cuántos miembros de New Directions están aquí, Kurt?" Kurt frunció el ceño, derrotado porque Blaine ha ganado la partida. "Odio cuando ganas," Kurt entrecerró los ojos mientras sorbía su coca-cola. Blaine se rió entre dientes, "Eres divertido, Kurt."

Y así, la fiesta se prolongó hasta la noche. De repente, Puck saltó sobre una mesa y gritó: "¡Alcohol!" todo el mundo, pero Kurt y Blaine saltaron de alegría cuando Puck comenzó a repartir enfriadores de vino.

Blaine rápidamente arrastró a Kurt fuera del caos que estaba a punto de entrar en erupción y se lo llevó a los jardines en la parte trasera de la mansión. "Blaine, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Kurt le preguntó a Blaine que lo llevaba a un lugar debajo de un árbol y los dos se sentaron juntos, disfrutando de la noche tranquila.

"Tengo que decirte algo, Kurt. Yo. .. Yo soy un alcohólico". Blaine confesó, cayendo más abajo en la hierba bajo sus pies.

"Oh, eso está bien, Blaine." Kurt se rió. "Simplemente no bebas nada porque Puck tiende a verter todo el alcohol en cada vaso de agua, jugo de naranja e incluso el café. Dios, eso sería tan asqueroso!" Blaine le dio una leve sonrisa: "Gracias por no juzgarme, Kurt."

Kurt le dio una mirada que se mostraba ofendido, "Blaine, ambos somos gay. La última cosa que queremos hacer es juzgar a alguien más." Blaine asintió con la cabeza, los dos escucharon cantidad de risas y los gritos que provenían de la casa. "Ah, y si alguna vez tienes hambre o sed, me lo dices y yo traeré un poco. Odio beber y por eso cada vez que Puck se acerca, mantengo una reserva de emergencia de alimentos y bebidas escondidos en la nevera."

Blaine frunció el ceño: "Tienes una reserva de emergencia de alimentos y bebidas?"

Kurt asintió: "Sí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Finn, Santana o Rachel. Estoy seguro de que Puck pronto oirá hablar de eso y lo saboteará."

Blaine se rió y se acurrucó al lado de Kurt y los dos se pusieron de espaldas, mirando el cielo nocturno por encima de ellos. "Tu sabes, estoy bastante hambriento y sediento en estos momentos." Blaine susurró. Kurt escuchó gruñir el estómago de Blaine como un león y se rió. "Está bien, voy a ir a hacer algo para nosotros. Además, estoy bastante hambriento y sediento yo también."

"Yo no quiero que te sientas como un camarero o un sirviente para mí, Kurt." Blaine le aseguró mientras se sentaba, mirando a Kurt de pie y enderezándose él mismo.

"Está bien, Blaine. Tu mismo lo has dicho eres un alcohólico. Así que no quiero que tomes el riesgo de volver a estar dentro y ser tentado a beber cuando todo el mundo ya lo está haciendo." Kurt sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida mientras se encaminó de vuelta a su mansión.

Blaine le devolvió el saludo y antes de darse cuenta, estaba solo. Sintió el crujido de las hojas por encima de él maravillándose con en el cielo nocturno. La luna brillaba y las estrellas brillaban, contrastando directamente desde la oscuridad del cielo. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Blaine nunca había comido sólo con Kurt antes. Él frunció el ceño ante el hecho de no creerlo, pero era cierto. Siempre había comido con Kurt, ya sea con Santana, Finn o Rachel al lado de ellos y con eso en mente, Blaine le encantó la idea de tener un uno-a-uno la cena aquí en los jardines.

Sin previo aviso, Blaine estaba temblando. A medida que los minutos pasaron, Blaine se ponía cada vez más nerviosos acerca de su cena con Kurt y él esperaba encontrar más información sobre él. Quería saber hasta los hechos más frívolos acerca de él, como su color favorito, película favorita y lo que realmente quería saber sobre el próximo álbum de Kurt. Blaine comenzó automáticamente a ver esto como una cita, pero él negó con la cabeza. No, sólo estoy cenando con el más talentoso hombre... magnífico y sorprendente en el mundo. Mierda, yo lo quiero besar ahora...

Blaine suspiró, deseando todo este asunto del acoso acabara y, el vio a Kurt regresar de la casa con una bandeja en la mano, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Esta noche sin duda va a ser interesante ...

* * *

**Bueno aquí se fue un capitulo mas, pronto la cena y mucho, mucho Klaine perodramatambién. Los y las quiero dejen su review que me encanta leerl s. **


	5. La cena

**Hola a tod s gracias por seguir la historia y como dije actualizo hoy VIERNES. No los desconcentro mas DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La Cena**

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurt?" Preguntó Santana, con un cóctel en su mano mientras se tambaleaba hacia la cocina. Kurt ya podía oler el alcohol en el aliento y dio un paso atrás, ansioso por volver con Blaine para la cena.

"Estoy preparando la cena para mí y Blaine," Kurt respondió con un dejo de sonrisa en su rostro. "Dado que los dos odiamos el alcohol, decidimos quedarnos fuera hasta que el elenco de Jersey Shore puede sentar la cabeza." Sus ojos se asomaron hacia arriba y abajo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de embriaguez de Santana. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para sí misma constante mientras luchaba con su discurso.

"Heyyy, no es J-Jersey Shorrreeee," ella tragó otro bocado de su cóctel antes de ponerlo duro en la isla. "E-espera un sssegundo aquí ..." parpadeó. "Cena? Con Lonely Boy?"

Kurt había estado arreglando un plato de jamón y sándwiches vegetarianos y dos tazas de chocolate caliente cuando él miró a su asistente personal con confusión. "Lonely Boy?" -preguntó mientras comenzaba a colocar los platos y tazas en una bandeja.

"Ya sabes de que estoy hablando-o," sonrió Santana. Kurt se quedó sin aliento, "Blaine? ¿Qué tipo de apodo es ese, Santana? No está solo. Él tiene a todos sus amigos Warbler aquí. Hablando de eso, debes llevar tu trasero borracho y volver allí. Thad me dijo que le gustas . "

Los ojos de Santana se fueron desviando, "Le gusto a Thad? Sabe que soy lesbiana cierto?" Kurt se rió entre dientes, "Por supuesto, Satanás. Además, cuando sale Brittany del hospital?"

Vio a Santana ponerse tensa ante la mención del nombre de su esposa y de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo. "Dispara, lo siento. No quise decirlo para que te molestara. I solo"

Santana agitó su mano con desdén, "Está bien, Kurt. El doctor me llamó esta mañana y dijo que deberíamos verla mañana por la tarde. Dijo que ha estado mejorando y que en realidad podría ser dada de alta mañana".

La boca de Kurt se abrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se colgó sobre Santana en un abrazo de oso, "Eso es una gran noticia! Dios mío, ¿no crees que emborracharse esta noche no es la mejor idea?"

Santana rodo los ojos mientras empujaba suavemente a Kurt fuera de ella, "lo sé. Es que ha sido tan difícil sin ella aquí por dos semanas y yo sólo quería tener diversión esta noche, eso es todo." Kurt le puso una mano en su hombro, "Todo va a estar bien, San. Ella está mejorando y estoy seguro de que todo va a volver a la normalidad en poco tiempo."

Santana sonrió mientras miraba su estado actual, su vestido se revolvió todo y su cabello era un desastre. "Creo que he tenido suficiente bebida por esta noche. Ahora tienes un hombre esperando por ahí y no me gustaría estar en el camino de ustedes dos esta noche."

Kurt le dio en el brazo, sorprendido por cómo podía estar tan triste convirtiéndose en su propia bitch en cuestión de segundos. "No estamos saliendo, San. Estamos cenando, es todo." Santana todavía no estaba convencida y se cruzó de brazos impredeciblemente: "Yo no te creo."

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, entrando en su modo de bitch Kurt. "Bueno, no me importa un carajo lo que creas nada está pasando entre nosotros."

Santana levantó una ceja, con la esperanza de obtener una confesión de Kurt. Pero él no cedió cuando se volvió a tomar la bandeja en sus manos y antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina, Santana se interponía en su camino.

"Fuera de mi camino, Satanás!" El apretando el agarre de Kurt en la bandeja , dándole su conocida mirada de muerte. "No hasta que admitas que te gusta. Admítelo y luego voy a salir de tu camino."

Kurt suspiró y puso la bandeja en la isla junto a él con un ruido sordo. "Lo juro por Dios, Santana. Si no sales de mi camino, voy a tomar un cuchillo y apuñalarte con el!"

"Tu no lo harías," Santana se mantuvo firme, no se vio afectada por la amenaza de Kurt. "Dime Kurt. Te gusta."

"No, no me gusta", respondió Kurt.

"Si te gusta," Santana dio un paso adelante.

"No, no me gusta!"

"Sí te gusta!"

"NO!"

TE GUSTA!"

Antes de que sus voces podrían llegar a una octava más alta del todo, Kurt apretó los puños y cuando vio la sonrisa de Santana, lo perdió. "Muy bien, muy bien! Me gusta. ¿Estás contenta ahora?"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "¡Lo sabía! Así que pedeselo ya."

"No puedo," Kurt miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente. "Eso comprometería mi protección. Él no me puede proteger de esa manera. Si mi acosador sabe que estamos juntos, sería una receta para el desastre."

"A quién le importa su acosador? Esta es tu vida, Kurt. Haz lo que te haga feliz. ¿Blaine te hace feliz?" Santana dijo en broma, dejando a Kurt en una pérdida de palabras.

Kurt pensó en los últimos días la forma en que su amistad con Blaine había florecido. Él realmente coqueteaba con él un par de veces y recordó a Blaine coquetearle de nuevo. Cada vez que estaba con Blaine, se sentía seguro y protegido, y los dos mantenían conversaciones que acabaría con risas, bromas y elogios. Mentalmente maldijo a su acosador por arruinar su vida con las amenazas de muerte y palabras homofóbicas. Sin embargo, Kurt no podía creerse porque tenía que agradecerle realmente al acosador, ya que sin él (o ella?), Nunca habría conocido a Blaine en primer lugar.

Kurt suspiró en derrota: "Sí, Blaine es un gran tipo y me cae muy bien." Santana sonrió, pero Kurt continuó, "Pero yo no puedo estar con él." Él tomó la bandeja y rápidamente salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que Santana pudiera responder, consciente de no derramar el chocolate caliente por encima.

...

La visión de Kurt caminando hacia él con una bandeja hizo a Blaine suspirar de alivio. Se puso de pie y sonrió cuando Kurt se acercó a él. "Creo que hay que comer por el banco de allí", sugirió Kurt y Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Esa es una buena idea", respondió. "Déjame sostener esto por ti ..." Él extendió la mano para tomar la bandeja de las manos de Kurt para sorpresa de el cantante.

"¡Oh, no, está bien. Ya lo tengo." Kurt protestó.

"Tonterías, déjamelo a mi." Blaine negó con la cabeza. Kurt se derritió ante el sonido de la voz tranquilizadora de Blaine. Incluso en su primer día, ya había encontrado su voz muy sexy y atractivo y siempre tenía dificultades para mantener la compostura. Él ciegamente permitió a Blaine tomar la bandeja de él, y cuando sintió el roce de sus manos, Kurt juró que sintió una chispa de electricidad en el toque.

Cuando los dos se sentaron en un banco cercano, se encontraron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos. Kurt quedó una vez más fascinado por los ojos color avellana de Blaine y como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo, se echó a reír cuando él ganó la fuerza para mirar hacia otro lado. Blaine se dio cuenta de esto y de que sus mejillas habían enrojecido. Cuando miró hacia abajo en la bandeja, no pudo resistirse a preguntar, "Esto es lo que tu llamas cena?"

Kurt rodó sus ojos, "no pude encontrar nada mas en el cuarto de emergencia. Así que lidia con eso." Blaine sonrió mientras tomaba un sándwich de jamón y cuando le dio un mordisco, se quejó. "Esto esta _realmente_ bueno, Kurt."

Kurt ya estaba asombrado al oír a Blaine gemir y movió la cabeza para volver a la realidad, "Oh, gracias. Y aquí un chocolate caliente para ti." Hizo referencia a la taza y Blaine sonrió: "Me encanta el chocolate caliente! Gracias, Kurt."

Kurt estaba a punto de tomar un sandwich vegetariano, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a Blaine mientras soplaba el chocolate caliente para eliminar el exceso de calor. _Maldita sea, me gustaría ser el a quien él soplara_... Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido de que se estuviera reduciendo a tener pensamientos sucios. Dio un mordisco a su sándwich y tomó la decisión equivocada de mirar a Blaine que ahora estaba bebiendo. Se mordió el labio mientras se maravilló de cómo Blaine tragaba la bebida hacia abajo. _Gaga_, _mira la garganta! Tan caliente ..._ Kurt tragó cuando Blaine colocó la taza en la mesa, "¿Está todo bien, Kurt?" , preguntó.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron cuando la voz de Blaine interrumpió todos los pensamientos sucios que estaban sucediendo en su cabeza, "Estoy bien."

Blaine decidió dejarlo ir cuando se zambulló en un nuevo tema: "¿Es uno de tus diseños?" Su pregunta hizo que Kurt levantara la vista sorprendido. "Um-Rachel me dijo que diseñas tu propia ropa."

"Sí," Kurt asintió mientras jugueteaba con su pajarita. "Creo que me puedes llamar fashionista".

Blaine respondió con frialdad: "Cantante, actor y diseñador de modas. Kurt Hummel, eres un hombre de talentoso."

Con eso, Kurt se derrite. _Grilled Cheesus, está coqueteando conmigo._ _No te metas con esto, Kurt! Rápido, ¿qué digo?_

"Cantante, guardaespaldas y boxeador. Blaine Anderson, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Kurt le guiñó un ojo mientras sorbía su chocolate caliente.

_Boxeador? ¿Cómo sabía que ...?_ Blaine arqueó una ceja, "¿Has estado espiando, Hummel?"

_Oh no tienes ni idea. Verte en el gimnasio desde mi ventana es un infierno de vista_. "Qué? estás siempre a mi alrededor, así que pensé, yo puedo hacer lo mismo." Muy buena, Kurt_._

"Estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que yo soy el que está siendo acechado aquí", bromeó Blaine mientras tomaba otro bocado de su sándwich.

Kurt se rió: "Bueno, independientemente, estoy agradecido de que estés aquí, Blaine. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer en tu vida que estar atrapado aquí y verse obligado a protegerme."

Blaine noto que la voz de Kurt se apagaba y suspiró, "No, Kurt. Te equivocas. No estuve obligado a protegerte. Acepté este trabajo y tengo la intención de quedarme hasta coger a su acosador. Y no, yo no tengo cosas mejores para hacer en este momento ".

Kurt miró a su guardaespaldas con una leve sonrisa y él respiraba con dificultad cuando Blaine tomó lentamente su mano y empezó formando pequeños círculos sobre él.

"Prefiero pasar el tiempo aquí con ustedes", confesó Blaine mientras arrastraba los pies más cerca de Kurt. "Simplemente no puedo entender _por qué alguien_ querría hacerle daño a esa increíble, amable y compasiva persona como tú."

Kurt sintió que sus piernas rozaban ligeramente entre sí, ahora que Blaine estaba a centímetros de él, sus manos aún entrelazadas como una sola. La respiración de Kurt estaba entrecortada y el tosió nerviosamente. "Yo no sé nada sobre eso. Desde que murió mi madre, siempre me he sentido muy solo en la escuela secundaria -.. Como te lo he dicho antes -. Siendo empujado y siendo llamado por nombres realmente molestos. Tengo muchos amigos que me han apoyado como Rachel y Finn y estoy tan agradecido de tener un papá que me apoyó en ese entonces. "

El corazón de Blaine se rompió cuando vio a Kurt tensarse ante la mención de su padre. Él le había dicho anteriormente que había fallecido hace un año y que _mañana_ es el aniversario de su muerte. Odiaba ver a Kurt así; infeliz, desanimado y al borde de las lágrimas. Eso le hizo apretar el agarre en la mano de Kurt y Kurt siguió adelante.

"Pensé que después de salir de la escuela secundaria y Ohio atrás, mi vida iba a mejorar. Probablemente suene egoísta, ahora ya me he vuelto tan famoso y exitoso como artista en la actualidad. Pero sabiendo que hay alguien por ahí que quiere que me _maten_", Kurt se estremeció ante la palabra. "Me siento tan indeseado."

Fue entonces cuando Blaine decidió reducir y detener el deprimente monólogo de Kurt, "Kurt, para!"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante las palabras repentinas de Blaine y el hombre de ojos color avellana negó con la cabeza. "Tu no eres indeseado y no estas solo. Tienes a tus amigos aquí que te apoyarán, no importa qué. Y me tienes."

Kurt no dijo una palabra, una lágrima fue formándose en sus ojos azules y luchó en parpadear para sacarla. Blaine puso su mano sobre la mejilla del cantante y limpió la lágrima perdida suavemente con el pulgar. "Sé que la pérdida de sus padres ha sido muy duro para ti, pero es parte de la vida. Sólo tenemos que levantarnos y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas."

Con eso, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Kurt rompió en un sollozo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine como una multitud de lágrimas cayeron en el suéter de Blaine. "Sólo déjalo salir, Kurt. Está bien. Te tengo," Blaine susurró al oído de Kurt mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos. Aspiró el aroma de la colonia le Kurt y se frotaba la espalda con dulzura para calmarlo.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se apartó, Blaine le dio una sonrisa alentadora. "Lo siento. No pretendía atacar tu suéter con mis lágrimas," Kurt logró una risita mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Blaine se rió mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver el desastre que dejó en su suéter, "Está bien, Kurt y todo estará mejor. Lo prometo."

"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Blaine." Kurt advirtió mientras se limpió las lágrimas secas de sus pálidas mejillas.

"Eres un aguafiestas," Blaine dijo en broma y se quedó sin aliento cuando Kurt le dio una palmada en el brazo. "¿Te atreves a golpear a tu propio guardaespaldas, ¿eh?" desafió con una ceja levantada.

"¿Y qué si lo hago, Blaine? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Kurt siguió adelante.

"Esto", susurró Blaine. Lo inesperado ocurrió en los próximos segundos cuando el guardaespaldas se abalanzó y abordó a Kurt sobre la suave hierba. Los platos y tazas se cayeron en el proceso, pero a los dos hombres no les importaba. Con Blaine justo encima de él, Kurt luchó por salir de él y escapar de sus garras, pero Blaine era demasiado fuerte.

_Nunca_ escojas una lucha con Blaine, hizo una nota mental para sí mismo en el futuro. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente mientras gritaba cuando Blaine procedió a hacerle cosquillas en el costado.

"Así que eres delicado, hmmm?" Blaine arqueó una ceja. Kurt entrecerró los ojos con frustración cuando finalmente lo empujó fuera. Blaine se quedó sin aliento ante la fuerza súbita de Kurt y Kurt le dio la vuelta para que pudiera levantarse y huir. Pero Blaine atacó y tomó el brazo de Kurt y tiró de él hacia abajo al igual que el cantante estaba de pie.

"Déjame ir!" Kurt gimió de dolor. De repente, la diversión paro y Blaine inmediatamente lo soltó y se disculpó: "Dios mío, lo siento. Era sólo por diversión. Kurt, no me refiero a"

Blaine estaba parloteando cuando Kurt lo detuvo repentinamente empujándolo y poniéndose de pie para correr, riendo con orgullo. "Me has engañado!" Blaine gritó mientras iba tras él. Kurt podía escuchar los pasos de Blaine cada vez más cerca. No sabía por dónde correr, pero su principal objetivo era conseguir simplemente estar lejos de Blaine.

"Tu nunca me atraparas, Anderson!" Kurt se metió entre los arbustos oscuros, entrando en el último escape. Blaine se detuvo en seco cuando la oscuridad de la noche abrumaba su vista. "¿Dónde estás, Hummel ¿No puedes esconderte de mí para siempre ..." amenazó al mirar a través de los arbustos, en busca de cualquier signo de Kurt.

_Él nunca me cogerá aquí_, pensó Kurt. Entonces, él gritó cuando escuchó un "_Te Tengo_!". Blaine lo levantó de un salto y Kurt lo maldijo. "Maldito seas, Blaine. Ahora toda mi ropa está sucia!"

Blaine rodó sus ojos, "Ahora ya sabes que no puedes escapar de mí. Y yo nunca voy a dejarte salir de mi vista."

Kurt se burló, "acosador ..."

El guardaespaldas se rió ante la ironía mientras levantaba la mano para arrancar una hoja que se había pegado en el cabello peinado de Kurt. Kurt se quedó sin aliento cuando Blaine lo sostuvo frente a él, "Te odio".

"No, no lo hagas," Blaine suspiró, desechando la hoja de su mano.

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló pasado a los dos que los redujo a temblar. "Tenemos que limpiar el desorden que dejamos allí," Blaine señaló a los platos y tazas que cayeron silenciosamente en la hierba por el banco.

"¿Nosotros? Oh, no lo creo ..." Kurt respondió. Pero Blaine agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, "Sí, Kurt. Vamos a limpiar todo. Ahora vamos ..."

Kurt dio marcha atrás y se animó: "Oblígame."

Blaine sonrió y dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas otra vez. Kurt se retorció y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, "Bueno, bueno. Por favor déjame de hacer cosquillas!"

"Eso pensé," Blaine se alejó y los dos se fueron a caminar de regreso a la banca para limpiar.

Pero lo que los dos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos desde lejos. Así que ellos se tienen el uno al otro, el hombre piensa para si mismo. Ahora, sin querer dar esta pieza vital de información, se dio la vuelta para irse. Para salir con un nuevo plan en su deseo de poner fin a Kurt Hummel que quemaba con una pasión ardiente.

* * *

**Lo que sigue:**** Brittany en el hospital, aniversario de muerte de Burt.**

**Primer beso Klaine pronto, paciencia.**

**Qué haré el acosador con la nueva información?, esperemos**

**Otro capitulo que se nos va. Reviews?**


	6. De tal palo, tal astilla

**Disclaimer: Yo no gano nada de ****_Glee_****, ****_The Bodyguard, _****la canción es ****_ "Band Aid" _****by Pixie Lott . La historia es totalmente de VisionImpossiple.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: De tal palo, tal astilla_**

_Kurt Hummel estaba arrastrando los pies nerviosamente en su asiento frío, esperando desesperadamente buenas noticias. No podía creer que su padre acababa de sufrir su segundo ataque al corazón hace apenas unas horas. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no estar en casa cuando había sucedido y él nunca se perdonaría por no estar a su lado entonces._

_Había dos cosas que asustan a Kurt Hummel más: Perder a su padre y los hospitales. Por supuesto, cuando los dos se combinan sin piedad en esta fatídica noche, Kurt juró que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. No quería perder a su padre. Claro, él tiene su grupo de amigos para depender, al igual que él los tenía en la secundaria, pero después de que su madre falleció, su padre y él se habían acercado mas que nunca. Pero los dos Hummels se encontrarían peleando y discutiendo sobre las cosas más inútiles y el hecho de que Burt siempre ha sido tan sobreprotector que frustraba a Kurt._

_Él recordaba vívidamente recibir una llamada telefónica de un muy angustiado Finn esa misma tarde. Ocupado en el estudio y trabajando en su nuevo álbum Courage, Kurt cogió el teléfono y después de escuchar que Burt había colapsado en un ataque al corazón, salió disparado al hospital. Al parecer, la palabra había salido sobre la condición de Burt ya que un pequeño grupo de paparazzi ya se había reunido fuera del hospital._

_Kurt se maldijo mentalmente mientras se ponía sus gafas y tiró de la bufanda Burberry mientras rápidamente ignoró los flashes de las cámaras, entrando en el edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Se disculpó profundamente con el personal del hospital por causar una escena con todos los paparazzi afuera y le preguntó a la recepcionista el número de habitación de Burt._

_"Burt Hummel, sala 22." La recepcionista respondió monótonamente. "Vas por el pasillo de aquí y es tres puertas a la izquierda."_

_"Muchas gracias," Kurt alcanzó a decir antes de recorrer el pasillo. Él se estremeció cuando las paredes del hospital y puertas alrededor de él le hicieron sentir claustrofobia. Todo era de un blanco puro y misterioso cuando Kurt llegó a la dicha puerta, un médico con un Portapapeles y gafas salió y lo detuvo en seco._

_"Lo siento, señor." El médico se cruzó de brazos, "no se puede entrar en estos momentos. El Sr. Hummel esta cirugía ahora mientras hablamos."_

_Pero Kurt negó con la cabeza: "No, tengo que verlo ahora. Soy su hijo, Kurt Hummel."_

_El médico no movió ni un músculo en respuesta, lo que hizo a Kurt temblar de nuevo. "Me temo que tienes que esperar a que la cirugía se termine. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y yo volveré contigo trayéndote noticias?_

_Señaló un asiento de cuero al otro lado de la sala de la puerta y Kurt soltó. "¿Va a sobrevivir a la cirugía? ¿Lo hará?"_

_El médico cierra la boca, no murmuro una palabra. Kurt abrió la boca y se fue hacia la puerta detrás de él. "Sr. Hummel", advirtió el doctor. "Me temo que no puede ir en el momento."_

_"Y no has contestado a mi pregunta, sin embargo," Kurt le envió una mirada venenosa. "¿Mi padre lo lograra?"_

_El médico suspiró mientras se quitaba las gafas para leer, "Es demasiado temprano para hacer las conclusiones, Sr. Hummel. Tu padre ha estado en operación durante la última hora y no ha respondido a ninguno de los medicamentos y tratamientos que le hemos dado "._

_"¿Estás diciendo que está en coma?" Kurt preguntó._

_"Sí", respondió el doctor. "Y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo."_

_Kurt estaba empezando a llorar, no podía perder a su padre ahora. Incluso si iba a perderlo esta noche, lo menos que podía hacer es despedirse de él. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que sobrevivir a la cirugía?"_

_El médico miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de cumplir con la angustiada mirada de Kurt. "Son escasas."_

_El cantante comenzó a jadear mientras retrocedía y se desplomó en el asiento que el médico había señalado para él. "Oh Dios mío", susurró, su voz frágil y agrietada._

_"Se lo prometo, señor Hummel. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos." El médico le aseguró antes de dirigirse a la habitación._

_Ahora solo, Kurt cayo en un ininterrumpido sollozo, incapaz de mantener todas sus emociones dentro. Lágrimas salpicando por todas partes y él penso que se había convertido en una fuente humana. Justo en ese momento, Finn apareció desde otro pasillo y cuando vio a su hermano, su corazón se rompió._

_"Hey Kurt," dijo Finn en un tono solemne. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y le ofreció un sándwich de pollo que había traído de la cafetería del hospital._

_"Dios mío, Finn," maldijo Kurt. "Nuestro padre está ahí luchando por su vida y en todo lo que piensas es en comida?"_

_Finn se quedó sin aliento ante el arrebato de Kurt. Quería decirle que todo va a estar bien como cuando ayudó a Kurt combatir los matones en la escuela secundaria. Pero ahora, Finn no pudía hacer nada._

_"Lo siento, Kurt," trató de calmarlo. "Sólo pensé-"_

_"No," Kurt intervino con tono de disculpa. "No es tu culpa. Lamento haberte gritado. No te lo mereces."_

_"Mira," Finn puso una mano en la rodilla izquierda de Kurt para que se relajara. "He estado aquí esperando alguna buena noticia hace una hora. Además, estoy seguro de que no has comido nada así que ..."_

_Con cautela ofreció a su hermanastro el sándwich de pollo de nuevo, Kurt lo cogió y empezó a mordisquear de el. "Gracias, Finn. Aunque odio la comida de la cafetería, te lo agradezco."_

_Finn sonrió mientras se recostó en su asiento mientras Kurt continuaba devorando su sándwich. "¿Crees que papá lo logre?" Kurt preguntó cuando finalmente limpio las migas de su muslo, su sándwich ya había prácticamente desaparecido de las manos._

_Finn suspiró, "No lo sé. Tendremos que esperar y ver."_

_Kurt se dejó caer en su silla y comenzó deleitándose con algunas revistas de moda que yacían sin vida en una mesa al lado de su asiento. "¿Puedes darme una de deportes?" Finn preguntó inocentemente._

_Kurt rodó los ojos y después de entregar la revista a Finn, él miró hacia abajo para ocuparse de las últimas tendencias de la pasarela._

_Los dos no tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado sentados y leyendo, cuando el mismo médico, finalmente, surgió a partir de la puerta de Burt, los dos hermanos apartaron rápidamente las revistas y se levantaron al unísono._

_"Tengo buenas y malas noticias," el médico se aclaró la garganta. Esta es una las partes de su trabajo que odiaba: diciendo a sus amigos la verdad de la situación de sus seres queridos y amigos._

_"Está bien", frunció el ceño Kurt. Finn suspiró mientras los dos se preparaban para lo peor._

_"La buena noticia es que su padre aún está vivo y que ha sobrevivido a la cirugía."_

_Los dos hermanos dieron un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a mirar a los ojos del médico. "Y la mala noticia ...?" Finn preguntó nerviosamente._

_El médico miró a su portapapeles, con miedo de sus reacciones a lo que iba a decir._

_"La mala noticia es que," continuó el doctor. "Él no lo lograra."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir con" no lo lograra? " Kurt dio un paso adelante, sin saber qué hacer con las vagas palabras del médico._

_"A pesar de la cirugía, el corazón de su padre es demasiado débil y sugiero que ustedes dos entren en este momento para decirle adiós. Porque él no va a lograrlo y se irá a través de la noche." El médico les dio una mirada de disculpa y simpatía._

_Kurt y Finn se quedaron boquiabiertos al mismo tiempo y sin previo aviso, Finn corrió hacia la puerta. Kurt, congelado en el suelo duro, por fin salió de su aturdimiento. "Gracias, doctor. Estoy seguro de que hizo todo lo posible."_

_El médico hizo un gesto cortés antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que Kurt entrara. "Su corazón está fallando mientras los segundos pasan. Él va a morir en cualquier momento, Sr. Hummel."_

_Kurt estaba temblando de miedo y rabia. ¿Cómo podría morir su padre esta noche? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho su padre para merecer esto? Él salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó llamarlo a Finn._

_"Lo siento mucho, Sr. Hummel." El médico se disculpó y Kurt quería dar una respuesta verbal, para darle las gracias por tratar de mantener con vida a su padre, pero su garganta tenía cierre hermético en estado de shock. Él simplemente dio al médico una triste sonrisa y un guiño cortés antes de entrar._

_..._

_"Papá," Kurt suspiró mientras entraba en la habitación. Había muchas máquinas alrededor de su padre moribundo, y vio que su ritmo cardíaco en la pantalla seguía siendo constante._

_"Ven aquí," Burt le hizo señas con los brazos. Kurt se precipitó hacia delante y los dos Hummels compartieron un apretado abrazo. Pero Kurt rápidamente dio marcha atrás, por temor a herir su cansado corazón._

_"Finn, Kurt ..." Burt tuvo problemas con su discurso._

_"¿Qué es, papá?" Kurt preguntó mientras Finn se acercaba con curiosidad._

_"Quiero que me prometan que van a ver el uno por el otro, ¿de acuerdo?" Burt sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla._

_"Por supuesto", sus dos hijos respondieron con sonrisas tristes y le aseguraron._

_"Papá," Kurt comenzó poniendose de rodillas junto al lecho de Burt. "Lo siento."_

_"No, no te disculpes, Kurt." Burt dijo con severidad, tomando la mano de su hijo en la suya._

_"Lo siento, yo no estaba allí cuando tuviste el ataque al corazón. Y siento que no he estado allí para usted desde que me hice famoso. Era egoísta y te olvidé." Kurt sollozaba, su voz se quebró y se disculpó._

_Finn se apartó para dar a los Hummels su propio tiempo, la sensación de que no era biológicamente relacionado con ellos, se estaba entrometiendo. Así que él trajo una silla y se sentó, viéndolos romperse. "Nada de eso, Kurt. Está bien." Burt aseguró a su hijo._

_Kurt abrió mecánicamente y cerró la boca, perdiendo las palabras. "Te quiero, papá."_

_Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de los dos Hummels mientras se abrazaban en la presencia del otro. "Yo también te quiero, hijo."_

_"Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte como mi papá. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí cuando estaba siendo intimidado en la escuela secundaria. Tú me ayudaste cuando yo estaba abajo y cuando perdimos a mamá. Te voy a extrañar, papi. .. "_

_Burt no había oído el 'papi' de Kurt desde la escuela primaria y se vino abajo aún más. "Voy a extrañarte demasiado, hijo. Tú nunca estarás solo, Kurt. Tienes a Finn aquí", señaló a dicho hombre que levantó la vista y le dio una leve sonrisa. "Y tienes a tus amigos también."_

_"Lo sé," Kurt logró una risita. "El mundo va a ser un lugar oscuro sin ti. Al menos te reunirás con mamá y Carole de nuevo allí." Kurt miró al techo y Burt le dio un empujón juguetón._

_"No sé si debo elegir a Elizabeth o Carole ahí arriba", bromeó. "Tengo dos esposas que van a pelear por mí."_

_Kurt y Finn se rieron y Burt volvió a su hijastro, haciendo señas para que fuera. "Ven aquí, Finn."_

_"¿Qué es, Burt?" Preguntó Finn, siguiéndose debatiendo si debía llamar a su padrastro por su nombre._

_"Quiero que te encargues de Kurt aquí", dijo Burt. "Y Kurt, quiero que cuides de Finn también. Ustedes son todo lo que tienen ahora."_

_"¡Por supuesto!" Kurt y Finn respondieron._

_"Y Finn, yo te voy a dar la tarea de continuar el legado Hudmel", continuó Burt y Kurt resopló ante el apodo Hummel-Hudson. "Desde que Kurt no puede darme nietos ..."_

_"Hey!" Kurt golpeó a su padre en el brazo, claramente ofendido. Finn y Burt rieron instintivamente._

_"Claro Burt," Finn sonrió, de repente imaginando que tiene hijos en el futuro con su novia, Rachel Berry._

_"El Camino para arruinar el momento, papá." Kurt dijo sin expresión, cruzando los brazos inexpresivamente._

_"Bueno, de todos modos," se rió entre dientes Burt. "Como estaba diciendo, ustedes dos se tiene el uno al otro."_

_Finn y Kurt asintieron en respuesta, la seriedad retorna encima de las risas y bromas._

_"Yo te voy a extrañar", susurró Kurt y Finn asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada._

_Burt se limitó a sonreír mientras se recostaba en su cama, la cabeza enfrentando todavía a sus dos hijos. "No te preocupes, Kurt. Encontrarás a alguien que va a amarte por lo que eres."_

_Kurt soltó un bufido: "Yo no lo creo. Nunca nadie me nota ..."_

_Finn y Burt negaron con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera amigo!" Finn contrarrestado. "He visto a algunos chicos babeando por ti."_

_Kurt volvió a mirar a su hermanastro con desconcierto. "¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"¿Viste el médico hace un momento? Él estaba loco por ti!" Finn le dijo. Kurt se quedó sin aliento, sin saber qué decir._

_"Wow, Finn. ¿Desde cuándo tienes gaydar?" Preguntó Kurt. "Sabes qué, vamos a hablar de esto más adelante. Ahora hay que centrarse en papá aquí!"_

_Finn rodo los ojos y los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia su padre. "Deberías hablar con él, Kurt." Burt siguió adelante, pero Kurt tenia suficiente. "Paren, chicos! Por favor, sólo deja de ..."_

_"Hazme un favor, Kurt." Dijo Burt. "Habla con él. Él podría ser su hombre perfecto."_

_Kurt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, "¡Muy bien! Si te calmará, voy a hablar con él más tarde. ¿Estás contento ahora?"_

_"Muy", Burt verificaba con una sonrisa descarada. "Y por favor, Kurt. ¿No tienes una depresión ya que eres famoso."_

_"Depresión? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema. Finn estaba igualmente confundido, pero se mantuvo siempre en silencio._

_"Sabes? Cada persona famosa tiene su propia crisis. Britney afeitó la cabeza, Lady Gaga se convirtió en una locura ..."_

_"Bueno, bueno, veo tu punto!" Kurt tomó represalias. "No voy a tener una 'depresión'."_

_Burt se rió y Finn sonrió. Podía ver que incluso en el peor de los casos, estos dos todavía comparten una relación muy importante y dinámica padre-hijo. Burt de repente se aclaró la garganta y de repente entró en un ataque de tos, por lo que Kurt y Finn se preocuparon y temblaron de miedo ya que su fin finalmente había llegado._

_Una multitud de 'papá?', '¿Estás bien?', 'Oh, Dios mío!' y "¿Es necesario un poco de agua?" escapado de Kurt y Finn de sus respectivos labios. Pero Burt negó con la cabeza: "Yo estoy bien. Ahora escucha; no queda mucho tiempo ..."_

_"Está bien", los dos hermanos dijeron, la preocupación inmediatamente grabada en sus rostros._

_"Cuídense el uno al otro," Burt firmemente puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de sus hijos. "No podría haber pedido mejores hijos, ¿saben?"_

_Kurt y Finn se rieron: "Sabemos"._

_"Ustedes van a ir muy lejos en la vida y yo lo se. Te me lo voy a perder."_

_Kurt y Finn sonrieron con lágrimas cayendo de nuevo rápidamente. "Canta para mí," Burt hizo una última petición._

_"Claro", dijeron. Pronto, Kurt y Finn se miraron entre sí, discutiendo qué canción debian cantar para su padre._

_"Está se llama Band Aid por Pixie Lott," anunció Kurt. "Sé que es cursi, pero papá, que realmente es como una curita para nosotros."_

_Burt frunció el ceño con incredulidad a la analogía extraña y Kurt se rió ante la mirada confundida de su padre. "Tú nos ayudaste a traernos de vuelta cuando estábamos abajo y derrotados. No te diste por vencido con nosotros y que no nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitabamos. Y por eso, esta canción es dedicada para ti. Ahora, no todas la letra se aplican a nuestra situación, pero conseguiras la idea principal "._

_Burt, todavía estaba un poco confundido, se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Por todos los medios, ir a por ello."_

_Kurt miró a Finn, y dado que no había instrumentos musicales, ellos decidieron hacer una versión acapella. Aclararon la garganta antes de que Kurt cantara las primeras líneas, tomando la mano de su padre en la suya._

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid_

_Finn comenzó a cantar los coros mientras Kurt continuaba, su agarre en la mano de su padre agonizante conseguio más fuerza._

_You are_

_You are_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_When I break_

_You are_

_When I get caught in the rain and it feels like_

_There is no one in the world who understands my_

_Complications that I'm facing on certain days_

_No matter how I try to hide_

_You see straight through my disguise_

_You know how to fix me you are my therapy_

_Baby, oooh_

_Cuando Kurt y Finn llegaron al segundo coro, Burt ya lucía una orgullosa aunque triste sonrisa. Estaba tan orgulloso de lo que se han convertido sus dos hijos y que sólo estaba frustrado por no ser capaz de verlos triunfar aún más en el futuro._

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid_

_You are_

_You are_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_When I break_

_You are_

_Kurt se acercó más a la cama de Burt, siguiendo sin soltar su mano. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su padre y lo abrumadora que era la tensión emocional entre ellos, de repente se encontró luchando con la canción. Pero él perseveró y entró el puente de la canción, mientras Finn continuaba sus coros._

_Isn't it funny how these things can turn around_

_Just when I thought I knew you_

_You proved me wrong_

_I used to hate the things you love_

_And love the things you hate_

_But now I like it_

_I like it_

_I like it_

_I like it_

_Now I la-la-la-la like it_

_I like it_

_I like it_

_la-la-la-la like it_

_I like it_

_I like it_

_De repente, Kurt abrió paso y cantó el último estribillo. Él permitió que sus emociones salieran a través del canto y miró a su padre a los ojos con gratitud y sinceridad._

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid_

_Cuando la canción llegó a su conclusión emocional, Burt se rompió y tiró de Kurt y Finn en un abrazo enorme. "Los amo chicos", dijo Burt con una triste sonrisa, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo. "Nunca sabré de donde ambos sacaron esas voces increíbles."_

_Kurt y Finn se rieron y los tres finalmente se apartaron, Burt de repente estuvo en otro ataque de tos. Kurt y Finn vieron con horror como su padre luchaba por respirar y Finn fue a buscar un vaso de agua._

_"Gracias, hijo." Burt alcanzó a decir mientras tomaba el vaso en la mano y se bebió el agua. Se esforzó para colocar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa junto a él y Kurt se acercó a quitárselo._

_"Déjame", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste. Burt se recostó en la cama y suspiró. Esto es todo, Kurt pensó. Tomó la mano de su padre una vez más y le dio un suave apretón. Él se sorprendió lo caliente de la mano y Burt lo miró._

_"Va a estar bien", le aseguró con un débil susurro. "Te amo, Kurt. Y yo también te amo, Finn."_

_Los dos hermanos se sonrieron y Kurt susurró: "Te vas a un lugar mejor, papá. No tendrás que sufrir más."_

_Burt dio sus dos hijos, una última mirada de amor y una sonrisa triste antes de permitir que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. Kurt hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Burt, escuchando su corazón latir más lento y más lento. Entonces, Finn se adelantó y tomó la otra mano de Burt, un acto que hizo que Kurt sonriera._

_Burt miró hacia el techo, de repente tener toda su vida en un flash delante de sus ojos. Su padre y su madre lo llevaba a tomar un helado cuando era un niño, su primer día de clases, sus ojos observando la muchacha más hermosa de su vida por primera vez, besando a esta hermosa chica, teniendo su primera vez con esta hermosa chica, casarse, el verla dar a luz a su único hijo, viendo a Kurt crecer, el funeral de su esposa, ayudar a Kurt con sus problemas en la escuela secundaria, conocer a Carole y Finn por primera vez, salir y casarse con Carole, ver a Finn y Kurt ir a la universidad, guiándolos con sus carreras, perdiendo a Carole con el cáncer, y ahora, en una cama de hospital con Kurt y Finn a su lado._

_Y entonces, su visión se hizo más brillante. Más brillante y más brillante hasta que Burt juró que había quedado ciego. Sonrió. Él no tenía dolor mas. Sabía que a dónde se dirigía, él estaría a salvo. Se permitió cerrar los ojos finalmente y dejar que el último rayo de luz lo consumiera._

_El monitor que mostraba el latido del corazón de Burt produjo sólo una línea completamente recta ahora, lo que indica que Burt había muerto. A continuación, hizo la señal acústica molesta al igual que en las películas._

_Kurt finalmente tomó la cabeza del hombro de Burt y se unió a Finn para darse cuenta de que su padre había dejado este mundo. Poco a poco, empezó a temblar. Se ha ido. Se ha ido y nunca volverá. La realidad golpeó a Kurt y le hizo derrumbarse en el suelo llorando. Finn, quien también estaba llorando, carraspea y se arrodilla para consolar a Kurt por lo que le da un abrazo fraternal de hermano._

_Kurt comenzó a golpear a Finn en el brazo varias veces, incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo con la muerte de Burt. "¡No! No, se ha ido. Finn, se ha ido! ¡NO!"_

_Finn le dejó que lo golpeara, con el corazón adolorido también. "Lo sé, Kurt. Pero vamos a estar bien."_

_Kurt se alejó para limpiar sus lágrimas, sollozando en el proceso. "Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a estar bien."_

_Finn asintió con la cabeza y le dio a Kurt otro abrazo de oso ", lo echo de menos ya."_

_"Lo extraño también," Kurt se ahogó mientras le susurraba al oído de Finn, todavía temblando y en medio de las lágrimas que se producían. Fue en este tiempo que varios médicos y enfermeras se apresuraban a la habitación y rápidamente les dijeron a Kurt y Finn que la dejaran para que les permitiese centrarse plenamente en tratar de revivir a Burt. Antes de darse cuenta, los dos hermanastros se precipitaron fuera de la habitación y se pusieron a llorar por la pérdida de su padre._

...

Los ojos de Kurt Hummel se abrieron mientras lentamente se sentó en el césped justo debajo de él. Había escapado de su mansión y se aventuró hacia el cementerio donde estaba Burt, era un poco lejos en carro desde la ciudad. Mientras estaba agradecido de que no hubieran paparazzi alrededor, Santana le había dicho que no fuera solo, sobre todo cuando su acosador seguia ahí fuera y ella le había dicho explícitamente que él podía ir pero sólo con Blaine para que lo acompañara.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la tumba de su padre y se puso de pie para estirarse. Después de haber salido a escondidas de la mansión desapercibido esta mañana fue probablemente lo más atrevido que ha hecho alguna vez. Miró su reloj y maldijo cuando vio las 5:30 pm.

_Todo el mundo iba a estar enojado conmigo_, Kurt pensó mientras se agachaba para arreglar las flores que había puesto sobre la tumba de Burt.

"Me tengo que ir ahora, papi." Kurt susurró solemnemente. Sopló a la tumba de su padre un beso, una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha. "Voy a volver pronto a visitarte de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una triste sonrisa en su rostro se arrugó cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento soplar a través del cementerio. Los árboles crujían y las hojas cayeron sobre la hierba a continuación. Kurt miró con asombro como una hoja solitaria cayó sobre la tumba de su padre, situado en silencio junto a su nombre. Kurt suspiró, Él siempre estba ahí para mí, incluso cuando se ha ido.

"Te quiero, papá." Kurt anunció antes de recoger a sí mismo y caminar de regreso a su automóvil Mercedes-Benz, que le esperaba en la entrada del cementerio.

Después de haber apagado su celular durante toda la visita, Kurt lo prendió y al segundo de que había vuelto a la vida, sonó. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que tenía más de una docena de mensajes de texto de Blaine, Santana, Finn y Rachel y que optaría por leer más tarde, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Santana lo había llamado.

"Mierda," Kurt maldijo, recordando de pronto que tenía que visitar a Brittany en el hospital con Santana, Finn, Rachel y Blaine.

Blaine. Kurt suspiro cuando el nombre del guardaespaldas sonó en su mente. Su padre siempre le había dicho que él nunca iba a estar solo y que un día encontraría a alguien que lo ame por quien es. Entonces, Kurt soltó. A el le importa un comino su acosador. Diablos, si no fuera por su estúpido acosador, Kurt habría corrido hasta Blaine y lo besaría con todo su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Kurt estaba ahora furioso. Apretó los dientes, enojado de que su vida estaba siendo controlada por éste acosador patético. Si había algo que su padre le enseñó, era a _no dejar que nadie te controlara_.

Kurt creía firmemente en el dicho, ya que le dio esperanza y valor para defenderse de sus matones en la escuela secundaria. Y ahora, que se iba a enfrentar a su acosador. Bueno, no literalmente y físicamente enfrentarse a él, sino que, en sentido figurado. Quería vivir su vida de la manera que quería. No iba a permitir que éste acosador le impida vivir su vida y con eso, Kurt tuvo una epifanía.

El teléfono seguía sonando y Kurt salió de sus pensamientos. Se preparó para las malas palabras habituales y los gritos en español* que no iba a entender y finalmente respondió: "¿Hola?"

"¿Dónde diablos estás, Hummel?" Santana gritó en el teléfono, su voz era tan fuerte y degradante que Kurt tuvo que sacar el teléfono de su oído para prevenir la pérdida de audición.

"Lo siento mucho, Santana. Sólo estaba-" Kurt trató de explicar, pero Santana, en su habitual auto perra, intervine.

"No, no te atrevas a decir 'lo siento' a mí, porcelana! Se supone que debes estar con nosotros en el hospital por ahora! Brittany estaba tan emocionada de ver a su delfín."

Kurt frunció el ceño ante la palabra, pero sabía lo que realmente quería decir, estar con Brittany durante todos estos años hizo a que Kurt se acostumbrara a sus palabras y gestos absurdos y ridículos.

"Santana, lo siento mucho! Por favor justo" Kurt se declaró pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Cállate, Kurt! Apuesto a que estas en la Quinta Avenida en este momento, ¿no es así? La compra de un suéter o algo caro ¿Cómo nos puedes olvidar? No teníamos ni idea de dónde estabas esta mañana! Blaine tenía un ataque de pánico porque pensaba que te secuestraron o algo! "

Al instante, Kurt nunca se había sentido tan culpable en su vida. Debería haberle dicho a Blaine acerca de sus planes para visitar la tumba de su padre antes y el hecho de que Blaine estuviera preocupado lo enfermaba y lo hacia sentir culpable. Una disculpa estaba a la orden.

"Lo siento pero no estoy en la Quinta Avenida, Yo estoy en el cementerio donde mi padre en este momento!" Kurt estaba gritando ahora, molesto con las acusaciones de Santana.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que hizo a Kurt sentirse inquieto. Finalmente, oyó a Santana suspirar. "Lo siento, Kurt. Me olvidé de que hoy es el aniversario de"

"Está bien, Santana. Ya lo hice en realidad y me voy al hospital."

"Bien. Ahora mueve tu trasero blanco aquí ahora mismo!"

"Bueno, bueno, cálmate. Estaré allí dentro de media hora." Kurt se rió entre dientes mientras ponía en marcha su auto, poniendo fin a su llamada. Echó una última mirada a la tumba de su padre, desde su auto y suspiró. Aun cuando su padre se había ido, todavía le ayudaba en momentos difíciles como este. Estaba listo para ir al hospital y confesar sus sentimientos a Blaine. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Kurt había estado en el mundo de las citas y su última vez había fallado miserablemente con el médico de Burt, Chandler Kiehl. Sólo podía esperar que Blaine sentíera lo mismo por él.

"Adiós papá", declaró Kurt mientras ponía el auto en reversa y se retiró del estacionamiento del cementerio. Poco sabía que lo estaban siguiendo ...

* * *

_Este capitulo es realmente emocional y mientras traducía lloraba es muy desgarrador para mi, en fin se que no hubo mucho Klaine pero vendrá el romance y definitivamente lo que amamos-odiamos el querido drama._

_Bueno hola a todos/as se que me desaparecí por bastante tiempo pero tengo explicación la Universidad me absorbió completamente (no estudien Finanzas y Negocios Internacionales, es mentira amo mi carrera) y luego me dio amigdalitis la cual parecía que me iba a morir estuve sin comer tres semanas y luego por todos los medicamentos mi estomago no me quería recibir comida por lo cual estuve muy mal, no me abandonen por favor. Quiero agradecer a todos los que dan follow, favs, y por supuesto los reviews que amo tanto prometo responderlos la siguiente vez. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura._

_Si encuentran algún error en la traducción me avisan por favor que agradecida lo arreglo. _

**_Una pregunta:_**_ Les gustaría que las canciones también las tradujera?_

_Bueno los dejo y espero sus lindos reviews. =)_


End file.
